Sweet Revenge
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: A new fic this time with chapters I hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! wish I did though contains swearing, blood and lots of boy on boy and sex.
1. The beginning

It was the end of the school day and Ryou was just walking out of the school gates when his arm was grabbed by his friend Yugi, his wide purple eyes staring up at Ryou softly

"Hey Ryou fancy coming over mine today to play some games?" Yugi asked softly

"I would really love to Yugi, but I have to get home and get dinner cooked before Bakura gets home."

"Well just leave him a note telling him you are at a friends' house" Yugi replied sweetly

'Don't even think about it Yadonushi' A dark voice sounded through the mind-link Ryou shuddered slightly as he looked towards Yugi,

"I really can't Yugi I promised Bakura I would be home and have dinner on the table for him." Ryou said sadly as Yugi let go of his arm

"Oh okay well maybe tomorrow"

"Yeah maybe tomorrow" Ryou replied as he walked off down the street alone.

'Good boy Yadonushi' that same dark voice sounded

'I am coming home, but tomorrow I am going to Yugis!' The young male shouted through the joint mind-link between him and his Yami. From there it was quiet witch Ryou was thankful for. Ryou finally got to the front door of his and his Yamis apartment to find the door was already unlocked he sighed deeply as he walked through the door and closed it behind him as he turned to face the slightly opened living room door. Ryou could hear what sounded like Mariku voice talking with his Yami, Ryou kicked off his shoes and walked towards the door opening it after stating he was home. As he walked into the living room Mariku was sitting on the sofa with his Yami both holding a bottled beer watching T.V while discussing something about the coming weekends plans.

"Hey Ryou, how was school?" Mariku asked when he saw Ryou walking towards the stairs

"It was boring but that's life I guess" Ryou replied sweetly with a faked smile as he turned to look at Mariku who was smiling at him

"Yadonushi what time will dinner be ready?" Came the dark voice of his Yami

"Well…I have to get changed out of my uniform first so about an hour?" Ryou replied weakly

"Fine just hurry it the fuck up!" His Yami shouted over his shoulder as Ryou ran up the stairs to his bedroom, when he got there he through his ruck-sack onto his bed and started to get un-dress after grabbing his tight black jeans and his favourite blue and white stripped Tee-Shirt. He then got himself dressed and walked back down the stairs as he caught Mariku talking about something,

"Look Bakura you can't keep doing this to the boy, he has already been through enough he doesn't need you threatening his life all the time"

"Mariku I know that, he just pisses me off" The one known as Bakura replied as he looked over his shoulder to see Ryou walking down them, Bakura then turned back to face the T.V and taking a swig of his bottled beer. Ryou sighed lightly and walked into the kitchen to make a start on dinner witch he had been thinking about all day, first off Ryou opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a bag of mixed vegetables along with some potatos. Ryou could still hear the two males talking and laughing about something while he peeled the potatos and the carrots, he placed them into a big pot filled with slightly salted water and started boiling it. He then walked over to the freezer and pulled out some minced meat

'What are you doing in there Yadonushi?' Bakuras dark voice sounded through their mind-link witch had been closed

'Cooking dinner Bakura'

'What are we having? Also Mariku is staying the night'

'I am cooking a casserole do you want dumplings with it or mash potato?' Ryou replied weakly while seasoning the mince

'Dumplings and did you hear me when I said Mariku is staying the night?'

'Yes Bakura I heard you'

'Good you better make sure there is enough to eat then' with that Bakura closed the mind-link and continued talking with Mariku while Ryou sighed deeply and checked on the boiling pot. "_He treats me like a slave! Why didn't I just go to Yugis"_ Ryou thought to himself when Bakura walked into the kitchen to see Ryou stirring the vegetables while pre-heating the oven, Bakura just walked over to the fridge and pulled out two more bottles of beer and opened them both while looking over at Ryou who still had his back to him. Ryou could feel Bakuras eyes glaring at him and looking over his body witch made him feel uneasy, he didn't want to look at his Yami but he had to get something from where he was standing so Ryou turned around and walked over to the cupboard Bakura was stood in front of,

"Bakura…could you erm…please move?" Ryous voice was shaky and he knew it but Bakura moved out of the way as his eyes trailed over Ryous lithe form, focusing on the perfect looking firm arse that was presented to his eyes by tight fitting jeans. Ryou was still feeling uncomfortable as he pulled out a mixing bowl and other utensils, he then walked over to the kitchen side and placed them down as he opened up another cupboard and pulled out the ingredients for making dumplings. By this point Bakura had walked back into the living but not before whispering something just barely audible,

"Cute arse Yadonushi" With those words still playing on Ryous minds he started to blush slightly as he started to prepare the remaining of dinner, once prepared he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room as the phone started ringing. Ryou walked over to it and answered it with a soft sounding voice

"Hello the Bakura residence, Ryou Bakura speaking"

"Hey Ryou its Marik is my Yami there?" the voice sounded Ryou looked towards the sofa as Mariku nudged Bakura

'What is it Yadonushi?'

'It's Marik what shall I tell him? He wants to know if Mariku is here' with that Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou and took the phone from his hand

"Marik what is up?"

"Bakura? Have you seen Mariku?"

"No I haven't, what did you need him for?" Bakura had replied calmly while pushing Ryou out of the way, with a content sigh Ryou walked over to the sofa and sat down and started talking with Mariku quietly while Bakura spoke with Marik.

After dinner Ryou done the washing up while Bakura and Mariku went back to watching T.V with a couple more beers, Ryou really hated it when his Yami would drink as he knew what would happen at night. Once finished in the Kitchen Ryou walked into the living room explaining he was going to take a shower and get on with his homework, Bakura just grunted at him and ignored him as Ryou walked up the stairs and back towards his bedroom. Once there Ryou fished out his pyjamas and then walked back along the landing to the bathroom, Ryou placed a couple of towels on the counter beside the sink and started running the water for his shower while he stripped out of his clothes placing them on the side as he looked at himself in the mirror before getting into the shower compartment. He hadn't been in there long when he heard the bathroom door unlocking and opening Ryou held his breath while the bathroom door closed and locked again

"Yadonushi?" Bakuras voice sounded as dark as always

"Y-yes…Ba-Bakura?" Ryou stuttered softly

"Fancy watching some films tonight? Mariku insists that you sit down stairs with us tonight even after I told him you never sit down stairs" Bakuras voice now sounded slightly friendlier

"Well I have homework to do" Ryou replied as suddenly he heard the rustling of clothes hitting the floor _"Oh god what is he doing!" _ Ryou thought to himself when suddenly the shower door opened and Bakura stepped into the shower compartment with him. Ryou held his breath and turned to face the wall as a single hand ran up the side of his leg, Ryou gulped loudly as he felt Bakuras press up against his own

'No shouting now I just wanted a shower'

'Couldn't you wait till I had mine?' Ryou replied via their mind-link when he felt Bakuras breath on the nap of his neck

'Nope so just shut up' Bakura started to slowly trail his fingers up Ryous sides witch made the younger of the two shake slightly, Ryou attempted to move away from his Yami when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled to face his darker half. Ryou planned to look at the floor but soon changed that thought to look at the wall suddenly he was pulled to look into his Yamis eyes red tinted brown eyes as he gulped again. Ryou was just about to say something when Bakura smashed their lips together pulling the younger male into his body while trailing one hand down Ryous back before resting softly on his arse, Bakura then released his grip on and moved back from Ryou and smirked at him before grabbing the soap and lathering it up in his hands he then motioned Ryou to turn around witch he did quickly with a red tint touching his pale white cheeks. Bakura had actually started rubbing the soap over the boys' lithe body and washed him up while toying with him at the same time, Ryou thought he was dreaming so he pinched his stomach but it hurt so he knew he wasn't dreaming but Bakuras was never this nice to him.  
After what seemed like forever Bakura stepped out of the shower compartment and got himself dried and dressed as Ryou reached out his hand to be greeted by one of the fluffy white towels, he used it to dry himself of as he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower to see the bathroom door wide open. He sighed deeply as he walked across the landing back into his bedroom where he got himself dressed into his pyjamas, once dressed he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to get a drink and then returned to his bedroom where he made a start on his homework. This didn't last too long as his bedroom door knocked Ryou was determined to ignore it but the knocking came again, Ryou sighed and walked over to his bedroom door and opened it stood in front of him was a bare god like bronze chest

"Don't you want to come watch some films with us Ryou?" Mariku asked looking down at the small male

"I have my homework to do and I have to get up early" Ryou replied weakly as he felt Mariku lean over his shoulder looking into his bedroom, Ryou was about to push the tall Egyptian out of his room when he was suddenly picked up and carried down the stairs to the living room and dropped onto the sofa in between Bakura and Mariku. Ryou sighed to himself as he looked towards the T.V screen while curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees, He really didn't want to be watching horror films and would rather be doing his homework.  
While deep in his own thoughts and all sound lost Ryou remembers Bakuras lips pressed against his own, he had learnt to conceal his thoughts from Bakura so he wouldn't know what he was thinking and he had gotten a little better at lying as well when suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as two hands grab his shoulders and he jumps out of his seat shaking. Bakura starts laughing as Ryou looks at him with frightened eyes

"What was that bloody for!" Ryou shouts looking at Bakura

"You were spacing out plus it was funny"

"I wasn't spacing out! I was thinking of…"

"Thinking of what Yadonushi?" Bakura interrupted glaring at his lighter half while Mariku walked into the kitchen

"N-nothing…much…Just my homework…witch I should…really get back to" Ryou replied standing up to walk back to his room as his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled back down onto the sofa this time in Bakuras lap, Ryou tried his hardest to get away as Mariku walked back into the living room holding two bottles of beer as he walks over to them and hands one to Bakura before sitting back down as he stares at Bakura

"Bakura let the boy go"

"No! He wants to go do his homework and I want him to sit down here with us and watch these bloody films!" Bakura said glaring back at his friend. Ryou then stopped struggling as he turned to look at Bakura with widened eyes

"You wanted me to watch these bloody films!" He shouted as he managed to force himself out of Bakuras arms

"Yeah why! Got a problem with that Yadonushi!" Bakura shouted back

"Yeah I have! I should be doing my homework not giving you the pleasure of tormenting me!" With that Ryou stormed out of the living room and back up to his bedroom where he slammed his bedroom door shut. Bakura sighed looking over at Mariku and shrugging

"I thought you told him I wanted him to watch the films?" Mariku asked

"Oh shit! I did! Why the fuck did I just say I wanted him to watch them!" Bakura said coldly gritting his teeth

"Want me to go speak to him?" Mariku asked

"Nah just leave the whiney little bitch to sulk" Bakura said as he went back to concentrating on the film they were watching.

Ryou sat against the door to his room holding his knees to his chest looking towards the window, the sky had already turned black and his alarm clock already read 11:45pm, he sighed deeply and stood up slowly walking over to his bed and climbing under his covers to get settled for bed when he heard Bakura and Mariku laughing at some disturbing scene on the film they were watching. Ryou sighed deeply as he started to close his eyes trying to block out the sounds from the living room, too much avail he succeeded as he fell into a deep slumber.  
Ryou began to stir what felt like 8hours of sleep to find that he couldn't see anything, he thought for a moment and tried raising his hands to his face but his hands had been tied by something to the top of his bed. Ryou started to freak out and started squirming when he felt something cold touch his now bare chest when he felt movement on the bed he was laying on

"Who's there!" Ryou shouted while trembling under the cold touch on his skin as it was pressed hard against his pale white flesh as it was dragged down over his stomach Ryou started screaming as he felt tears building up in his eyes when he felt a hand press against his mouth

"If you don't shut the fuck up I will cut your fucking tongue out!" the voice sounded and Ryou clicked immediately that it was Bakura, he started to tremble more when he felt warm liquid running down his body from the sharp cold knife on his stomach. The hand then moved from his mouth as lips was roughly pressed against his own more tears now slipping down his cheeks as he felt another sharp piercing of his skin as his body jolted, breaking from the kiss Ryou could now see who was in front of him and it was in deed Bakura straddling his waist with one of his daggers in his hand pressed against the younger boys side

"Bakura let me go…AH! Please!" Ryou begged tears dripping faster down his cheeks

"Why the fuck should I! You deserve this you ungrateful little shit!" Bakura spat at him while cutting into the boys' body leaving a total of 15cuts over his torso and arms. After two full hours of body torture Bakura released Ryous wrists and dragged him out of his room and into the bathroom and threw him against the wall

"Get yourself cleaned up! Then go back to fucking bed you whiney little bitch!" With that said Bakura walked out of the bathroom and went to his own bedroom leaving Ryou alone and covered in blood. Ryou then started the shower and got himself washed up and then got his cuts bandaged as he returned to his own room and went back to bed crying himself to sleep.


	2. Secrets hidden

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if I did then Ryou would be a dominating Angel! I do how ever own this story as I wrote it XD**

**This is only chapter two of my Sweet Revenge story I don't how many chapters it will have but I should have it finished by next week.**

**Ryou: **Aidosana why would I be the dominating one?  
**Me: **Because I say so  
**Bakura:** he could never dominate me even if he wanted to  
**Me: **Bakura shut up before I dominate you!  
**Bakura:** *Goes quiet and leaves*  
**Me: **Please enjoy this second Chapter! R&R please! I love hearing from you all 3

Morning came only to soon the bright sun shining through Ryous bedroom window and waking him along with his alarm clock, Ryou groaned and reached his hand out to turn his alarm off as he remembers what had happened during the night. New tears form at his eyes as he gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom to look at the damage his Yami had caused his body, Ryou looked in fear at all the cuts now upon his pale white body more tears feel down his cheeks as he removed the bandaging and cleaned up the cuts and re-covering them before walking back to his room to get dressed for school. Ryou grabbed his homework witch he hadn't done and stuffed it into his bag and walked down to the living room to see Mariku asleep on the sofa, Ryou sighed as he walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast as he heard Bakura walking down the stairs. Ryou gulped quietly as he placed a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast on the dining table along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Ryou then started buttering some toast for himself as he heard Bakura sit down at the table and start eating his breakfast, Ryou noticed out the corner of his eyes that Bakura wasn't even looking at him so he finished buttering his toast and put the kettle on as he looked towards the clock noticing Mariku walking into the kitchen rubbing his head and sitting down at the table

"Do you want some breakfast Mariku?" Ryou asked weakly not even looking at the table

"Yeah please Ryou, just some toast and eggs if you have time" Mariku replied with a yawn before he turned to Bakura and the two males started talking. Ryou sighed quietly as he started cooking some more eggs and putting more toast on as he made himself a cup of sweet tea and a cup of black thick coffee with two sugars, he then walked over to the table and placed the coffee beside Bakuras plate and was just about to walk off when his wrist was grab

"Offer Mariku a hot drink then you little shit!" Bakura shouted as Ryou looked to the floor

"I was about to Bakura" Ryou said as Bakura tightened his grip on his wrist

"Mariku would you like a cup of tea or maybe a cup of coffee?" Ryou asked weakly

"Just a glass of milk please Ryou" Mariku replied with a gentle smile as Bakura released his grip on the young boys wrist and let him go, Ryou then put a slice of toast into his mouth and started pouring a glass of milk as the toaster popped up. Ryou then quickly buttered the toast cut it in half and placed it onto the plate and placed three eggs onto the plate and carried it over to the table with the glass of milk and placed them in front of Mariku with a knife and fork. Ryou then walked back to the side and started cleaning up as he noticed the time and sighed _"I'm going to be late if I don't leave now" _Ryou dried up the dishes and put them away as Mariku walked up behind him and placed his plate into the sink and started washing it up

"Mariku I can do that" Ryou said looking at the tall Egyptian

"You have to get to school, don't worry about Bakura I will deal with him now get out that door and get to school. I will see you later" Mariku replied ruffling Ryous hair with a gentle smile Ryou just nodded and headed for the door putting on his shoes and running out of the door and heading for school.

Ryou sighed at lunch as he sat with Yugi and the gang eating lunch when Yugi looked over at Ryou and smiled

"Ryou did you still want to come over today?"

"Huh!" Ryou said coming out of his dazed trance

"Did you still want to come over today? You know to play some games?" Yugi said softly

"Yeah sure, but won't Yami be there?" Ryou asked softly with a fake smile

"No Yami has something to do today and grandpa is going out so I will be on my own"

"Oh I see, well at least you won't be alone" Ryou replied softly. Yugi nodded as the bell went for class so the gang went on to class, Ryou sighed deeply as he sat down at his desk and pulled his homework out and started it as Joey noticed his wrist was bandaged

"Hey Ryou what happened to your arm?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Ryou asked noticing his jacket and raised and his bandaged wrist was showing

"Yeah"

"Oh I burnt myself last night when I was cooking dinner" Ryou replied weakly knowing he couldn't tell his friends the truth. Joey laughed and told him to be more careful as the teacher walked into the classroom.

At the end of the day Ryou walked with Yugi to his place without a word from Bakura, the two were sat playing a computer game when Ryou finally heard Bakuras voice through their mind-link

'Where the fuck are you!'

'I am at Yugis having some fun playing games'

'Get your fucking sissy arse home! I want my fucking dinner!' Bakuras cold dark voice sounded Ryou sighed deeply looking up at the time realising he had already been at Yugis for 4hours

"Yugi I had better get home, Bakura will only get pissed off if he doesn't get his dinner"

"Oh okay Ryou, I completely forgot about that" Yugi replied as he turned off the game they were playing and walked Ryou to the front door as he saw his friend out. Ryou said good bye and ran down the road and ran all the way home, he knew he was going to be in trouble so he ran as fast as he could to get home. When he reached the front door Bakura was waiting in the door-way for him

"What fucking time do you call this! You're supposed to come straight bloody home!" Bakura growled darkly

"I went to my friends' house! What does it matter to you! You have Mariku here!" Ryou shouted back as he pushed past Bakura only to be slammed into the wall

"Don't fucking talk back to me you little prick!" Bakura snapped holding Ryou to the wall as he grabbed a fistful of his long white hair and yanked his head back glaring at him

"Now get your fucking arse in the kitchen and make my fucking dinner!" Bakura shouted as he forced Ryou forwards from the wall and kicked him, Ryou let out a loud yelp as he scrambled to the kitchen dropping his school bag on the floor as he did. Ryou stood in the kitchen sobbing as he prepared and cooked dinner while Bakura was sitting in the living watching T.V, As Ryou started to slowly cook the dinner he walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs as he heard Bakura calling him so he turned around and walked back into the living room

"Where the fuck are you going?" Bakura asked coldly

"To get changed Bakura"

"Make it quick then I am still fucking hungry!" Bakura shouted as Ryou nodded and ran up the stairs to his room and got himself changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and baggie Tee-Shirt then returned to the kitchen to check on dinner witch was nearly ready, he sighed to himself as he pulled a plate out from the cupboard and got a beer from the fridge and opened it as he moved onto to dishing up Bakuras dinner. He then placed the plate on the table along with the beer and walked back into the living room

"Dinner is on the table Bakura" He said weakly as Bakura brushed past him and walked into the kitchen, Ryou was just about to go back to his room when Bakura shouted at him

"Where the fuck are you going now!"

"To do my homework Bakura" Ryou replied calmly

"Why are you not eating?" Bakuras voice sounded much colder than normal

"I am not hungry Bakura" Ryou lied, he just didn't want to be in the same room as his Yami, he heard Bakura grunt so he continued to his room quietly. Once in his Ryou sat at his desk and started on some of his homework. He had been in his room for several hours when his bedroom door swung open, Ryou turned quickly to see Bakura glaring at him with a knife in his hand Ryou felt himself tremble drastically as Bakura walked towards him with a dark smirk. Ryou was just about to run for it when he was grabbed by his lovely snow white hair and thrown across the room, his back hitting the wall before he hit the floor, tears forming in his eyes as Bakura leaned over him

"Don't you dare fucking think you are getting away with this! Going around that brats house instead of coming home to cook my bloody dinner. You are getting what you fucking deserve you little bastard!" Bakura shouted in Ryous face as he kicked him in the ribs several times before grabbing another fistful of his hair and dragging him across the floor, Ryou screamed in pain and tried to free himself as Bakura punched him in the side of the face before throwing him down on his bed. Ryou screamed out in pain as Bakura kneeled over his body and glared down at him

"Please Bakura I'm sorry" Ryou cried as another fist made contact with his body as he cried out more as his Tee-Shirt was ripped of him to reveal the cuts that were made the night before, Bakura smirked at them as he slowly removed all the bandaging from all the cuts

"You think that will fucking stop me you little prick! You run off to your so-called friends fucking house instead of coming home! You are not getting away with it!" Bakura said stabbing the knife into one of the cuts and cutting slowly as Ryou screamed out in pain as Bakura continued to cut down his chest, Tears fell down Ryous cheeks even more as he tried to move away from Bakura who just back-handed him leaving a red mark on his right cheek

"Stop fucking moving you whiney little bitch!" Bakura shouted at him as he went back to cutting into the younger boys chest witch only made Ryou cry out more in pain as the sharp blade was slowly pressed against his ribs, Bakura laughed darkly while Ryou screamed in pain begging for it to stop but Bakura was not listening to him, then Bakura suddenly did stop as he stood up and looked down at the bloody mess he had created before grabbing Ryous wrist and pulling him from the bed as he held the knife to his face

"Now what do you do when you finish school!" Bakura shouted into the boys face

"I come home straight away Bakura" Ryou replied sobbing and whimpering

"That is right you come straight home and do what?"

"I come home and start cooking dinner, then and only then I can go to my room and do my homework unless you wish me to do anything else" Ryou replied still sobbing

"Good boy, now go get your fucking self-cleaned up. You fucking disgusting little bastard!" Bakura said pushing Ryou towards the door and watched him run into the bathroom as he returned to the living room and continued watching T.V.

Later that night Ryou was curled up on the sofa watching the T.V while Bakura was on the phone talking with Mariku, it sounded like Mariku and Marik had settled their fight and he was now telling Bakura who was leaning against the wall watching Ryou. Ryou just sighed while watching what he was watching as he felt Bakuras eyes staring at him, Ryou shuddered slightly while keeping his eyes on the T.V as he heard Bakura say something

"Mariku how did you manage to get Marik to fall in-love with you?" Bakura had asked still staring at Ryou with his dark cold eyes, Ryou felt suddenly sick as he ran towards the stairs and up them towards the bathroom as he leant over the toilet and started throwing up. He could hear footsteps walking along the hallway and stopping in the bathroom door way, Ryou was now dry reaching as tears fell down his cheeks

"What the fuck is up with you?" Bakura asked coldly

"I just feel sick that is all" Ryou replied weakly as he wiped his mouth on the back of his pyjama top and flushed the toilet as he stood up staggering, Bakura sighed and watched him as he stumbled over to the sink and washed his mouth out before he started brushing his teeth while Bakura was still watching him. After rinsing his mouth a second time Ryou stumbled towards the bathroom door as he suddenly collapsed closing his eyes, Bakura caught him quickly and carried the young now weakened boy back to his room and placed him down on his bed and tucked him in. Bakura sighed and brushed Ryous hair out of his face and he whispered

"Stupid Hikari that's what you get for not eating" Bakura then stroked the boys cheek and left the room quickly and quietly and returned to the living to sit and watch a film, it was after all way to early for him to go to bed so he sat up most of the night watching films.

The following morning when Ryou awoke he felt a sharp pain run up his body as he darted out of his bedroom and into the toilet as he started to throw up again, tears falling down his face and he held his stomach from the pain the cuts were causing and the whole tightening of his stomach. Ryou sat on the floor for a while longer as he heard Bakura walking along the hallway Ryou knew what was coming next

"Ryou where the fuck are you!" Bakura shouted as he walked into Ryous bedroom and looked around "Don't think you can fucking hide from me! I want my breakfast!" With the mentioning of the word breakfast Ryou started throwing up again as he heard Bakura walk into the bathroom and stand over him, Ryou gagged with air as he started dry reaching clenching the bleeding wounds on his stomach while more tears fell from his big brown eyes. The last thing Ryou remembered was Bakura sighing and picking him up. Bakura had carried Ryou back to his bedroom and placed him on the bed as he returned to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, Bakura then returned to Ryous bedroom and started cleaning and re-wrapping his opened wounds while Ryou was sweating profusely and shaking slightly. Once Bakura had his wounds cleaned and wrapped he walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room where he rang the boys school explaining that he had been up all night with him throwing up and that he was currently laying bed sick. The school seemed to okay with it as Bakura sighed and hung up he then looked towards the kitchen and sighed deeply as picked up the phone and called Marik and Mariku

"Hello?" a voice sounded tiredly

"Hey Marik it's me Bakura"

"Hey what is up Bakura?" Marik replied still yawning

"Can either you or Mariku cook?"

"Yeah I can Bakura why?"

"Well Ryou is in bed ill and I am hungry, Ryou won't let me cook because I nearly blew the house up last time. So could you possibly come over and cook me some breakfast?" Bakura asked with a slight disgust in his voice

"Yeah can you wait 30minutes?" Marik asked softly

"Yeah I can wait. Thanks Marik" with that Bakura hung up and walked back up to Ryous room to see the young boy still laying his bed and looking rather weak, so he walked over to the bed and sat beside him for a little while watching the younger one sleeping.  
It hadn't seemed all that long when he heard the front door knocking so Bakura stood up and walked down the hallway towards the front door and opening it to be greeted by both of the Egyptian males, Bakura then welcomed them in as Marik walked straight into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast as Mariku sat on the sofa with Bakura. The two spoke for a while about what they were discussing on the phone as they heard a sudden thud at the top of the stairs, they both looked towards the stairs to see a rather weak Ryou climbing back to his feet to try and walk down the stairs. Bakura sighed and walked up the stairs and grabbing Ryous waist and picking him up slowly and walking him back to his bed

"Would you get some fucking rest" Bakura said coldly

"I have to make your breakfast and get to school"

"You aren't bloody going anywhere! I have already rung the school and Marik and Mariku are here so go back to fucking sleep" Bakura snapped and walked out of the bedroom and closed the door before walking back down the stairs.

"Everything okay Bakura?" Mariku asked worriedly

"Yeah Ryou is just sick, he threw up last night and again this morning. I don't know why"

"You think he has got a bug or something?"

"I don't actually know and I don't really care to be honest Mariku" Bakura replied as he heard Marik calling them both, so the two Yamis walked into the kitchen and sat down to be greeted with full cooked breakfast.

Ryou was curled up in his bed sobbing holding his stomach when he heard the front door close and the sound of footsteps banging up the stairs and towards his bedroom door, he held his breath slightly trying to muffle his cries when the door opened slowly

"You alright?" a soft voice sounded from the door, it hadn't been Bakuras voice that spoke Ryou let out a sigh and softly sobbed

"I'm fine…I just have…to…" Ryou tried sitting up to turn to the door when he saw the young sandy blond male standing in the door way looking at him. Ryou tried to get out of bed when he noticed it was Marik that had come to see him

"W-where is…Baku-Bakura?" Ryou asked weakly standing up while staggering

"He went to the shop with Mariku. So I thought I would come see if you were okay" Marik spoke softly as he walked over to Ryou in time to catch him from falling over

"You should really listen to Bakura and get some rest"

"N-no…I c-can't do…that h-he…needs me to …make D-Dinner…" With his own words he ran out of his room lazily and into the toilet and threw up again with tears streaming down his soft white face, Marik sighed as he walked into the bathroom and sat behind him rubbing his back while holding his white hair out of his face

"How about I make you a bath Ryou, maybe it will help you feel a little better" Marik said softly as Ryou nodded weakly. Marik then stood up and started running a hot bath for the boy he then left the bathroom and walked back into Ryous bedroom and got him some clean clothes, when he returned to the bathroom Ryou was brushing his teeth looking into the mirror. Marik placed the clothes on the side and smiled as he got out some towels from the cupboard and caressed Ryous face softly

"Get yourself cleaned up, I will be back up in an hour to check on you" Marik placed a soft kiss on Ryous cheek as he left leaving a rather red faced Albino, Ryou shook his head and closed and locked the bathroom door as he started discarding his clothes and placing them into the wash basket. Ryou then turned to the mirror and slowly started removing the gorse and bandages wincing slightly to the pain as cool air reached his naked body, sighing deeply Ryou climbed into the bath and sat back trying to relax as the warm water splashed over his slightly opened wounds tears reaching his eyes as he carefully washed his body and his hair. After about a half hour roughly Ryou climbed out of the bath and dried himself up as he pulled the plug noticing how the water was tinted slightly pink from the blood that had leaked from his open cuts, Ryou then cleaned them up with the anti-septic cleanser as he heard a knocking on the bathroom door

"W-who is it?" He stuttered weakly fearing it was Marik

"Who the fuck do you think it is! Now open this bloody door" Bakuras dark cold voice sounded as Ryou reached for the lock shaking drastically while trembling as he turned the lock and stepped away from the door with only his trousers on, Bakura looked the boy over slightly before removing a tube of something from the bag in his hands

"Get over here and let me clean those up" Bakura said pointing to the boys body, Ryou nodded weakly and walked over to Bakura as he closed the door behind him and opened the tube up squirting some clear cream looking stuff onto his hand as he slowly rubbed it over Ryous cuts. Ryou whimpered weakly to the touch of his Yami and the cream stuff being applied to his body

"What the fucks up with you?" Bakura asked darkly

"I-it's cold" Ryou replied while sobbing softly, Bakura then after rubbing and applying the cream onto the boys body started wrapping them up with the new bandages he brought Ryou watched him intensely worrying if Bakura was going to hit him again for shaking. Once Bakura had finished he washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom leaving Ryou alone to put his top on, Ryou then cleaned up the bathroom and walked down stairs still slightly weak as he stumbled into the kitchen to see Marik making a cup of soup. Ryou sighed weakly and sat down at the table the squeaking of the chair getting Mariks attention as he smiled softly noticing the bandaging on Ryous left wrist, Marik didn't ask about it as he knew Ryou done all the cooking so left it at that he then placed the cup of soup in front of Ryou and smiled as Ryou slowly started drinking it. After a short while Ryou leant back on the chair with a weak smile and started talking with Marik, the two spoke for a while, while the two Yamis were sat in the living room talking themselves while watching T.V witch was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched squeal escaping Mariks mouth

"You can't be serious Ryou! Really!" Mariks high pitched squeal spoke as the two Yamis looked at each other

'What the fuck are you talking about in there?' Bakuras voice sounded through the Mind-link

'Nothing…Bakura, w-we were just talking about…school'

'You better not be saying anything about those cuts' Bakura spoke again before he shut off their mind-link, Ryou sighed looking at Marik as the two continued talking as Mariku walked into the kitchen

"So what are you going to do about it Ryou?" Marik asked not hearing Mariku walk into the kitchen

"I don't actually know…I-I don't want to be rejected…B-but I don't not wanting them to know" Ryou replied weakly while Mariku stood in the doorway.

"Well just go tell him how you feel Ryou, that is what I did when I started feeling like that, now look at me I have the best boyfriend ever" Marik said smiling as he noticed Mariku standing in the doorway and ran over to him giving him a soft kiss. Ryou sighed weakly as Marik and Mariku started making out in the kitchen so he stood up and walked weakly into the living room and sat in the chair away from Bakura, Bakura noticed him walk in and looked at him for a moment before turning back to the T.V not taking any more notice of Ryou.


	3. Scar revealed

**Well here is chapter three everyone! three chapters in one day I am getting good at this!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters Wish I did though 3**

****Days had gone by and Ryou had received more cuts and bruises witch were becoming more harder to hide, Ryou had started wearing longer sleeved tops when he went out shopping or when the two Egyptians came around to visit. Ryou tried his hardest to hide all the marks until one day when Ryou was in the kitchen preparing dinner Mariku walked into the kitchen while Bakura was taking a shower, Ryou had just stretched his arms above his head lifting his top to reveal the scars of Bakuras name marked on his lower back Mariku saw this and growled lowly as Ryou dropped his hands by his sides tears forming in his eyes

"Where did you get those Ryou?" Marikus voice sounded laced with concern

"Hmm? Oh they are nothing Mariku" Ryou lied he had no choice but to lie, Mariku sat down at the table resting his chin on his right hand looking at Ryou

"Is there something you are hiding Ryou?"

"No I-I'm not h-hiding anything" Ryou Stuttered looking towards Mariku who didn't seem convinced with what the young pale boy was saying

"Look Ryou if something is wrong you can tell me or Marik. You know that right?" Mariku asked sitting back in the chair

"Yeah I know th-" Ryou was cut off to a sudden flash of images running through his head, Bakura was in the shower washing and Ryou could see it all his eye lids slowly started closing as he collapsed to the floor with a red tint to his face

"RYOU!" Marikus voice shouted as Bakura dashed out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran down the stairs to see what was going on

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Bakura shouted harshly

"Ryou just collapsed, we were talking and he suddenly went red in the face and collapsed" Mariku explained trying to wake the boy but to no avail. Bakura picked the boy up and walked him up to his bedroom and placed him on the bed while Mariku followed

"What were you talking about?" Bakura asked coldly

"Well I walked into the kitchen to check on dinner while you were in the shower and well I saw Ryou stretching and he has this scar like black mark on his back, it looks fresh if anything a couple of days old" Mariku explained as Bakura glared at Ryou as he felt Marikus hand on his shoulder

"Bakura it was on his lower back, I think you should look at it." With that Bakura gently rolled Ryou to his side and lifted the top up to see what Mariku had been talking about, on the small of the boys back in black ink was written his name with what looked like blood dripping of each letter. Bakura sighed letting Ryous body move back to laying down on his back as he walked out of the bedroom clenching his fist, Mariku followed after him in hopes of calming him down as they heard plates being placed out on the table. Bakura looked back at Mariku who just smiled as the two walked into the kitchen to see Marik dishing up the dinner Ryou had been cooking, the two Yamis sighed and sat down and spoke to each other while Marik got drinks.

Later that evening after the two Egyptians had left Bakura went straight up to Ryous room to see the white haired boy curled up on his bed rocking back and forth, Bakura pushed the door opened and walked over to Ryou and grabbed his hair pulling him off the bed as his free hand clenched into a fist and made contact with the boys ribs repeatedly. Ryou screamed out in pain with tears forming in his eyes as Bakura threw him across the room

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! Showing off your fucking cuts!" Bakura screamed at the boy

"I didn't Bakura" Ryou replied sobbing as he tried sitting up but failed and fell back to the floor

"Really then how about that mark on your lower back! How do you explain that one? Because I didn't put that there! So who the fuck did!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed a fist full of Ryous hair pulling his head back so he could look at him

"I-it's…a…t-tattoo…" Ryou said sobbing as he looked into Bakuras reddish brown eyes unable to read any form of emotion except the anger radiating from him

"Why the fuck did you do that! When you can't even handle being cut with-out crying like a sissy bitch!" Bakura spoke darkly kicking the younger boy across room before he stood up and left leaving Ryou to cower and sob in the corner of his small room.

The following morning was a Saturday and Ryou didn't have to get up for school, but he did get up extra early and got himself dressed and went into the kitchen and started making Bakuras breakfast. Once it was ready Ryou made a quick note and left the house before Bakura had made it to the top of the stairs, Ryou didn't want to face Bakura that morning not after what had happened the night before so he practically ran down the road while calling Marik.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice sounded the other end

"Marik it's me Ryou fancy hanging out?" Ryou said after he came to a stop at the local park, he leant against a tree catching his breath

"Yeah sure sounds fun, where are you sound out of breath"

"The park, I just ran from my place to the park I need to talk to you" Ryou said as he felt tears running down his cheeks

"Ryou meet me at the ice-cream stand in front of the mall in 20 minutes" Marik had replied as he hung up Ryou sighed deeply as he looked behind him before he turned to walk towards the mall to meet up with Marik, when Ryou got the mall he sat on the bench opposite the Ice-cream stand clad in tight fitting blue jeans and his long sleeved cream jumper and his favourite blue and white trainers. He hadn't been waiting long when he saw Marik walking towards him arm in arm with Mariku Ryou sighed deeply hoping that Marik would of come alone, as the two Egyptians got closer Marik kissed Mariku on the lips softly before Mariku walked off

"What did you want to talk about Ryou?" Marik asked as he noticed Ryou watching Mariku leave

"Can we go somewhere quiet? Like your place?" Ryou asked sadly

"Yeah sure Mariku was going to spend the day with Bakura anyway." With that the two boys walked down the road in the direction Marik had walked to meet with Ryou, shortly later they reached Mariks and Marikus apartment witch was the same size as Ryous apartment that he shared with Bakura. The boys took of their shoes and walked into the living room as Marik got them both cold drinks

"So Ryou what did you want to talk about?"

"Bakura saw the tattoo" Ryou said sadly taking the drink from Marik

"What did he say about it? Did he like it?" Marik asked lovingly

"No he didn't like it, he just shouted at me and…" Ryou trailed off as he started sobbing

"Ryou what happened?" Marik asked placing his hand on Ryous shoulder, Ryou knew he would be in trouble if he told anyone but he couldn't care anymore he had to tell someone and he trusted Marik they were best friends so Ryou slowly lifted his jumper revealing his pale green dress shirt. Marik tilted his head as Ryou slowly started unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the bandages and scars on his torso and throat

"OH MY GOD! Ryou what the fuck happened?" Marik asked looking the boy over

"Bakura done all this, even the bruises are from him" Ryou said sobbing

"When did this start?"

"Nearly two weeks ago"

"Why did he do this?" Marik asked staring at the clean white gorse and bandages

"The first time was because…I shouted at him for making…me watch films with him" Ryou looked up to his best friend tears slipping down his cheeks

"Just because you shouted at him?"

"I didn't want to watch the films…I had homework to do." Ryou said sadly as he remembered the first night it had happened Ryou then went on to explain the rest of them noting that Marik was getting more and more shocked, after Ryou had told Marik everything he was engulfed in a gentle hug as Marik pulled the boy closer and held him softly while the boy sobbed.

Later that night Marik walked Ryou home holding his hand tightly to keep him from running, as they reached the front door Mariku was just leaving with a duffer bag in his hands

"Mariku are you going away?" Marik asked sadly

"Nope Ryou is staying at ours for the weekend" Mariku replied with a soft smile looking down at Ryou who smiled weakly

"But is…t-that Okay…Bakura?" Ryou asked looking towards Bakura who was now standing in the door way

"Yes now piss off, you're lucky I like Marik. But he wanted you to stay for the weekend to keep you out of my hair now fuck off" Bakura said darkly as Ryou looked at Mariku who winked and smiled as Marik started bouncing with happiness. The three then turned around and walked back to Mariks and Marikus apartment, when they got there Marik started cooking dinner while Mariku explained to Ryou that Marik had asked him that morning to persuade Bakura to letting him stay out for the weekend. Ryou smiled brightly still only showing a fake smile witch Mariku knew and pattered the boys head softly, the two then stayed quiet for a bit as Marik came back into the living room dressed in a pink frilly apron witch only made Ryou laugh softly

"Hey what you laughing at!" Marik asked playfully glaring at Ryou

"That apron, it so suits you Marik" Ryou replied giggling softly

"Well what colour do you wear?" Marik asked sitting on Ryous lap to make him answer

"I have a light blue one, but it isn't frilly like yours" Ryou replied as Mariku walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, the two Hikaris spoke a bit before they both went into the kitchen so Marik could finish cooking with Ryou helping out here and there.  
After dinner Mariku went for a bath while the two boys washed up and put the dishes away, Ryou had been talking with Marik when Mariku re-entered the kitchen in just a tight pair of badge trousers and no top rubbing his hair dry with a fluffy white towel. Ryou chuckled softly while Marik blushed a deep red to Marikus half-naked body while throwing the towel he was using into the washing machine, Mariku then grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room Ryou still chuckling as Marik turned and playfully glared at him. The two boys then started laughing and walked into the living room where Marik practically danced his way over to Mariku and sat in his lap while Ryou sat the other end of the sofa watching the T.V until Marik spoke to him

"So Ryou what are you going to do?" Marik asked softly with concern lacing his words

"About what Marik?"

"Well you know about THAT in which we were talking about this morning" Marik just to keep Ryous cuts and bruises a secret

"There is nothing I can do" Ryou started as he sighed deeply "I don't want it to continue but I don't want to lose him" Ryou finished looking down at the floor

"What are two talking about? Losing who Ryou?" Mariku asked softly nuzzling into Mariks neck

"Erm…n-nothing…M-Mariku" Ryou replied as he looked up "Is it okay if I take a shower?" Ryou asked as he looked towards the two Egyptians, Mariku nodded as Marik walked with him to the bathroom and got out some towels

"Ryou I don't know how much I can keep from Mariku he is already suspicious about your Tattoo"

"What do you mean Marik?" Ryou asked worriedly

"Well last night when he got home he grabbed me and asked me about the tattoo, I then showed him my chest to show him I had one as well I think he knows you love Bakura" Marik said sighing looking into his friends big chocolate brown eyes

"I see…what about all these?" Ryou asked lifting his tops off as Marik closed the door quickly

"No he doesn't know about them, but I have felt him probing my mind. I think he is worried about you."

"He can't know Marik…him and Bakura are best friends like we are…" Ryou started as he heard someone lean against the bathroom door "Please Marik"

"I will try okay? Now get in that shower and get yourself washed up, I will take your things into the guest room" Marik said smiling softly, Ryou started to undo his trousers as he stopped and quickly got into the bath pulling the curtain across and took his trousers and boxers off. Once he heard the bathroom door close again he poked his head around the curtain and saw it was clear so he quickly put his trousers and boxers on the side and removed the bandages and gorse then looked into the mirror at himself, _"I'm so ugly…That's why he does this to me. Because I am ugly"_ Ryou thought as he sighed deeply as he turned around and turned the shower on letting it warm up as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Marik quickly informing him that he would need new Bandages and gorse for his cuts, Marik had replied with a simple okay let me know when you are out the shower Ryou sighed again placing his phone on the side and stepping under the shower head letting the hot water trail down his body and over the semi-healed cuts. Once finished he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a few towels to dry himself up and wrapped one around his waist as he grabbed his phone and texted Marik again, a few moments later the bathroom door knocked

"Marik?" Ryou asked weakly

"Yeah it's me, is it safe to come in?" Marik replied softly Ryou unlocked the door and stepped back letting his best friend in, but when Marik had turned around from closing the door he stood opened mouth and shocked at the all the cuts and bruises along his best friends arms, torso and legs

"How many is there!" Marik shouted looking his best friend over

"All over" Ryou replied as he turned around revealing his back as well, from his shoulder blades to the centre of his back covered in bruises and cuts the only part there was no cuts and bruises was the area in which Ryou had his new acquired tattoo. Marik stood horrified as tears feel down his cheeks as he grabbed Ryou and hugged him tightly

"Ryou you can't go back home not if he is doing this to you!" Marik said raising his voice while being held tightly

"He will only come looking for me Marik, he will probably beat me for spending the weekend here with you" Ryou said sadly tears forming in his eyes when suddenly the door opened and Mariku stood there with his phone in his hand talking

"No sorry mate, look Bakura can I call you back? Marik needs me for something…No Ryou is no trouble at all he is in the shower as we speak…Right talk to you later" Mariku then hung up and put his phone in his pocket looking at the two boys

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly as Ryou became wide eyed and stepped away from Marik trying to get his trousers back on as quickly as possible

"Mariku couldn't you of knocked!" Marik said turning to face his boyfriend with a pout

"I heard you shouting so I came up to…" Mariku stopped as he saw Ryous bruised and cut arms and torso "What happened to you Ryou?" Mariku finished as he walked over to the small pale boy nudging his boyfriend to the side

"N-nothing Mariku…" Ryou replied wincing as he put his shirt back on, Mariku saw the pain in Ryous eyes and grabbed his wrist pulling him into the guest room and taking his shirt off while he sat on his knees

"M-Mariku w-what are y-you doing?" Ryou asked frightened as Marik stood behind Mariku

"How long has Bakura been doing this!" Mariku said raising his voice looking up at Ryou motioning him to remove his trousers, Ryou nervously undone his trousers and removed them turning his back to Mariku

"Nearly two weeks" Ryou said as new tears formed in his eyes, Mariku grunted and stood up walking out of the room and storming across the hallway Marik handed Ryou a towel as they heard the front door slam shut, both boys looked at each as Marik ran out of the room and down to the front door as he called after his now pissed off boyfriend. Ryou curled up on the bed crying knowing now that Bakura would surely kill him

'Yadonushi how are you?' Bakuras dark voice sounded suddenly through their Mind-link

'I'm f-fine…just tired'

'I have something for you when you get back'

'What is it Bakura?' Ryous voice even though it was not aloud still trembled

'You will see Yadonushi' With that everything went quiet again as Marik entered the bedroom holding out Ryous bag, Ryou sat up slowly and rummaged through his bag for something loose to put on when they heard the front door open again. Marik sighed as he ran out of the room shouting at the top of his lungs

"Where did you bloody go!"

"To the shops, I went and brought some scar cream and loads of bandages for Ryous wounds." Marikus voice sounded as they walked back into the bedroom, Ryou looked scared for a moment as he trembled

"Did you go and see Bakura?" He asked weakly

"No Ryou I didn't" Mariku replied sighing as he sat on his knees and pulled one of Ryous arms towards him as he rubbed some of the clear cream onto the healing wounds

"Oh…"

"Has Bakura spoken to you Ryou?" Mariku asked looking up at the trembling boy

"Yes…through our mind-link"

"What did he say?"

"He said he had something for me when I got back home…I know what it is…" Ryou trembled and started shaking as tears just slipped down his cheeks, Mariku cleaned up and wrapped Ryous wounds and handed him one of his own tops Ryou took it and sighed as he placed it over his head and pulled it down over his torso. The two Egyptians then sat with Ryou sat between them watching some films after Ryou had stopped crying and trembling, Marik had made snacks and Mariku had brought drinks for the two boys while they laughed and talked all night about the films they were watching. After a few more films and a few more laughs Ryou went up to bed while Marik and Mariku sat talking for a while longer.

**Marik and Mariku now know about the horrible things Bakura has been doing to his Hikari, What is going to happen now? **


	4. Everything is set and planed

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh of any of the cast, if I did there would be a lot of sex! And the Yamis would have their own bodies! **

Ryou woke up early that morning, it was a Sunday morning and the smell of something cooking made its way up to Ryous room. He sighed deeply as he climbed out of bed checking over his wrapped wounds seeing none of them had bleed during the night, he then slowly walked along the hallway to hear Marik saying something about going Clubbing that night. As Ryou entered the kitchen Marik was cooking while Mariku was sat at the dining table drinking a cup of coffee, Marik smiled over at his best friend placing a freshly made cup of tea on the table with a gentle smile.

"Did you sleep well Ryou?" Marik asked softly as he started dishing up breakfast

"Yes I did, how about you two?"

"Great thank you Ryou." Marik replied as he placed two plates of breakfast on the table in front of the two males, he then walked back to the counter to get his own breakfast as he sat down beside Ryou

"So Ryou I was thinking last night about what you said, how do you like the idea of getting revenge against Bakura?" Mariku asked as he put half a sausage in his mouth

"What do you mean Mariku?"

"Well…Bakura is my best friend but I don't agree with what he has done to you, that is just not right, so do you want to get your own back?"

"I do but…" Ryou sighed looking up at Mariku "I could never do it"

"Sure you can, I will offer Bakura to go Clubbing tonight he would never say no, both you and Marik will be with us." Mariku started as he ate more of his cooked breakfast "I will take you both shopping after breakfast for something decent to wear. Then when we go Clubbing tonight I will get Bakura as drunk as I can possibly get him while you little Angel tease him by dancing with Marik, who during the day will teach you some sexy moves. Bakura is a sucker for sexy dancing, I know what he likes Ryou" Mariku continued looking at the young boy who had started blushing

"Sexy moves?" Ryou questioned looking at Marik who just smiled, Ryou then took a mouthful of his tea and looked back up at Mariku "But Bakura doesn't like me…I know that"

"Well he won't recognise you, I will get Bakura to meet me there that way he won't know you are going to be there" Mariku said smiling softly. The three then went into more details about the type of revenge that Ryou would have against his Yami, after breakfast the three males got washed and dressed and walked into town and went shopping. Mariku gave Marik some cash and told him to get Ryou something in the form of tight fitting and leather, Marik nodded while Mariku walked off to a different shop. The two Hikaris walked around the shops before stopping at what looked like a bondage shop, Ryou blushed a deep red as Marik dragged him through the door and walking over to some long-sleeved tops

"Come on Ryou, Mariku has told me what type of things Bakura likes. Plus I think you would look so hot in leather"

"Marik!" Ryou said blushing more deeply as Marik pushed a black top into his hands followed by several pairs of trousers, Marik then pulled Ryou over to the dressing rooms and pushed him into one of the cubicles to try on the trousers with the single top. After a little while Ryou opened the door to show Marik the last pair of trousers, they were extremely tight fitting with belts wrapped around the thighs and made of leather. The top he wore was also tight fitting and soft covering his whole torso and his arms and fitted snugly around the pale boys figure making certain aspects of the boys' body to stand out more

"Oh RA! Damn Ryou you look more then hot, if I wasn't dating Mariku I would so pin you against the cubicle wall and fuck you right here and now!" Marik said looking stunned at Ryou as he woof whistled at the younger male who started blushing a deeper shade of red

"Really?" Ryou asked shyly

"Hell yes! Now stand there let me take a quick photo" Marik quickly pulled out his cell phone and snapped a quick picture sending it straight to his boyfriend "Go change we are so buying that outfit for you" With that Ryou closed the door and unchanged back into his long sleeved blue and white stripped tee-shirt and blue jeans, as he exited the cubicle Marik showed him the message he had received from Mariku witch had read, _Damn tell Ryou he is looking gorgeous, who would of thought an Angel could look so sexy in leather_ Ryou started blushing as the two walked over to the counter paying for the two items they were buying, once brought the two left the shop to find Mariku sitting on a bench with two bags one of which had a box in the other was a black bag witch he kept away from the two Hikaris

"Next stop home" Mariku said softly looking at the two younger boys Marik nodded as the three walked back to Marik and Marikus apartment, once there Mariku handed Ryou the bag with the box in smiling softly "A little something for your new outfit"

"Thank you Mariku" Ryou replied as he opened the box to come face to face with a pair of black leather belted and studded boots, Ryou blushed slightly looking at up at Mariku who nodded and smiled softly as he walked over to the phone and called Bakura to make the arrangements to meet up to go out clubbing. Marik then took Ryous hand and walked up the stairs to the guest room where they placed the new outfit out on the bed and the new boots on the floor, Marik then smiled looking at the time

"Right shall we start Ryou?" Marik asked suddenly taking Ryous hand

"Start what?"

"The sexy moves lesson?" Marik teased softly poking Ryous nose

"Wasn't Mariku going to help?"

"Yes he has the cd he taught me with, so let's get back down stairs and get ready"

"Yeah okay, but I can't dance sexily" Ryou replied blushing as the two males walked back to the living room where Mariku was setting up the stereo. Ryou blushed slightly as Mariku stood up and removed his tight fitting black top while Marik sat on the sofa on his knees, Mariku had gently pulled Ryou towards him with a soft smile as he went on to explain the basics of the type of dancing he should do. Ryou looked at him confused before parting his lips to speak

"I actually don't understand any of that. I have never…erm…danced before" Mariku sighed softly as he told Ryou to lean against the sofa, he did as Marik jumped over the sofa with a soft giggle and a gentle smile

"What he means Ryou is something like this…" With that Marik slowly trailed his fingers up his own body in a teasing manner as Mariku placed his hands on Mariks waist, Marik then slowly started grinding his arse against Marikus groin with a soft giggle

"See this is all you have to do, most of the time though the person you dance with will most likely take charge of the dance and make you copy their movements." Ryou nodded softly as he moved three steps from the sofa and imitated Mariks moves against the air, Marik nodded as Mariku whispered something witch made Marik blush a deep shade of red as he walked over to Ryou and slowly snaked his arms around Ryous waist pulling him forward and made slow movements against the paler boy. Ryou looked at him wide eyed as Marik chuckled

"How about me and you keep practicing while Mariku finds the take-out menus?"

"Yeah okay, I really want to try and pull this off" Ryou explained with a slightly sad sigh, Marik then placed his middle finger under Ryous chin and lifted him to look him in the eyes as he smiled kissing his best friends nose

"You will pull this off and Bakura won't know what hit him. Plus if you want Mariku will also show you a few moves, as when we get to the club Mariku wants me to stay with you and dance as sexily as possible together, so if you are okay with that we will have to erm…grind against each other" Marik spoke softly while turning tomato red in the face

"If it helps me practise…and get his attention…I'm fine with that" Ryou replied softly as Marik nodded and the two started with small moves and worked into a longer set of moves, Mariku walked back into the living room holding a take-out menu to watch his boyfriend and Ryou dancing in a slow yet sexual way. He smiled softly nodding his head _'Ryou has it mastered already, Bakura is in for a shock of his life' _Mariku thought as he then walked silently over to the kitchen table as he noticed Ryou was dancing with his eyes closed, he didn't want to disturb them but they needed to plan out the rest of the evening

"When you two gorgeous Angels are quite finished having a sexy dance, come pick what you want for dinner" Marikus voice was soft unlike what it was like normally, Ryou started blushing again as Marik nodded and looked Ryou in the eyes

"We have this mastered, plus with what you will be wearing Bakura won't be able to keep his hands of you. If you know what I mean" Marik said with a wink as Ryou blushed more walking over to the kitchen table after realising it was getting close to 4pm, the three picked out what they wanted and Mariku placed the order while Marik took Ryou upstairs and showed him what he would be wearing. Ryou blushed as he walked into Mariks and Marikus bedroom but looked wide eyed at Mariks outfit

"What does Mariku wear then?" Ryou asked curiously

"Oh Mariku normally wears something tight but comfortable, and I know what Bakura will be wearing."

"What is that then?"

"Well remember last week when they went out for the night?" Marik asked sitting on his bed motioning Ryou to do the same

"Yeah Bakura was wearing his tight black jeans and his dark blue dress shirt with his black trench, not really clubbing material or is it?"

"Yeah that is what he wears to the club we are going to, also if you don't mind I had some ideas for your hair to change it slightly"

"You are not cutting my hair" Ryou gasped moving away from Marik nervously

"No silly I would never want to cut your hair I want to add something to it…" Marik started as he leaned back and pulled a box out from under the bed and started rummaging through it "Ah here it is, high-light liquid"

"What does it do?" Ryou asked curiously

"Well all you do is simple, pour some onto your hair brush and brush it into your hair, under the neon lights at the club it makes your hair glow different colours" Marik explained as he saw Mariku in the doorway

"But that will ruin my hair"

"No it won't Ryou, it isn't permanent it only lasts for about 8 hours" Mariku explained with a soft smile "Plus under normal lights it can't be seen, only neon coloured lights show the colours so it is perfectly safe me and Marik use it all the time when I take him clubbing with me" Ryou sighed softly but nodded his head as Mariku went on to explain the rest of his plan to the younger boys, Ryou blushed at most of the ideas explaining he could never do anything like that. The two Egyptians explained more to him and he understood as the door knocked, Mariku walked off to get the door as the younger boys talked about other things needed for the night. Mariku then called them both down as he set the table for dinner, as the boys entered the kitchen Mariku was just placing a jug of milk of the table. Ryou and Marik took their places and Mariku dished everything up as they all continued talking about more ideas for Ryou to get his Revenge against his Yami.


	5. Revenge dealt

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did sex every episode and lots of yaoi!**

**Ryou: **Aidosana not this stuff again  
**Me: **Yes Ryou, I think the last chapter turned out pretty well  
**Ryou: **It did, me in Leather? Bakura would be gobsmacked  
**Me: **I know, *Drools over thought of Ryou in Leather*  
**Ryou: ***Sighs* Anyway everyone! Please R&R for Aidosana lots more fun to come thank you

Marik and Mariku were sat in the living room waiting for Ryou to come down the stairs who was currently getting dressed in the bathroom, he had done as Marik insisted with the high-light liquid and brushed it into his hair after getting dressed Ryou was now looking at his pale face and black cladded body as he inhaled deeply and opened the bathroom door. Ryou then slowly walked along the hallway of his best friends house and started down the stairs feeling nervous, as he got to the bottom step Marik turned around and smiled softly as he bounced over to Ryou and looked him up and down

"Something seems to be missing" Marik said as Mariku agreed walking over holding out a box to Ryou, Ryou gulped deeply and opened the box inside was a black and red laced leather collar witch only made Ryou blush deeply as Marik took the collar and wrapped it around the Albinos neck as he whispered

"Now if only I could pin you and take you" Ryou blushed deeply with wide eyes as Marik giggled kissing his best friends cheek, the three then left the apartment and walked around the building and down the road talking as Mariku stopped and grabbed the two boys as he looked Ryou up and down quickly ruffling the young boys hair making it fluff up. Mariku then nodded and continued walking with the two boys behind him, they had passed several night clubs but not even stopping at them as they came to a night club with a red sign flashing '**Devils lust**' Ryou gulped deeply and stopped as Marik turned to face him

"I can't do this…what if Bakura recognises me?" Ryou said with a panicked voice

"Ryou he won't recognise you, come one even I didn't when you walked down the stairs. Plus by the look on Marikus face Bakura is already inside with two drinks in him" Marik said pulling Ryou into the club as Mariku paid their entrance, he then walked into the club and found the two younger boys sitting down in a corner he smiled as he realised that Ryou really didn't look like himself. Mariku then walked over to the bar and got a round of drinks as he noticed Bakura sitting at the end of the bar, he walked over to him and grabbed him around the waist

"Well, well what do we have here?" Marikus voice sounded huskily into Bakuras ear

"Damn it Mariku!"

"Oh come on, you're here to have fun" Mariku replied as he motioned Marik to come get his and Ryous drinks, Marik quickly snuck over and got the two drinks and returned to his table handing Ryou his drink. Mariku stayed talking with Bakura while Marik helped boost Ryous confidence without anyone coming over, after drinking their drinks Ryou nodded as Marik took his hand and walked up onto the dance floor and spun him around so they were facing each other having a quick playful dance and getting into the mood to help Ryou Relax. Once relaxed Ryou turned his back to Marik and slowly started swaying his hips side to side while tracing his torso with his fingers, Marik stepped away from the boy for a short while allowing him to get into the rhythm before making his own move as planed as Ryou slowly started getting more into what he was doing. His deep chocolate brown eyes closed so he could move more to the rhythm as Marik slowly moved closing snaking his own fingers Ryous chest placing his hands on the boys waist as he whispered encouragement into his ear and helping him relax more, to everyone else watching around them they looked like a couple getting into a sexy mood using their bodies. Mariku had been watching them while talking with Bakura who had noticed Mariku watching something as he turned to look over his shoulder, what he saw made his heart stop beating for several seconds, tight black leather trousers fitting snuggly to a young male, belts around the upper thighs with belted black boots that were studded, long-sleeved black tight top with what looked like a red and black collar around the throat. Bakura had actually started drooling slightly witch Mariku didn't let go un-noticed, he sent his message to Marik that they had gotten Bakuras attention so Marik told Ryou who turned into Marik and their sexy little dance suddenly got a little more intimate their groins grinding slowly against each other while they made everyone around them think they were making-out, Marik slowly trailed his fingers down Ryous back cupping his firm tight arse as the young Albino male blushed a soft shade of red as they continued dancing to music that was playing, Bakura had been watching the whole time slightly turned on and wanting to go over there to intervene with the two males

"Mariku who is that Marik is dancing with?" Bakura asked wiping his lips slightly

"Hmm? I don't know, Marik wanted a plaything for the night. Why has he caught your eye as well Bakura?"

"Yeah he has, he sort of reminds me of Ryou. Except Ryou isn't that confident and has never been to a club, he is to shy about it plus he has never danced before in his life so he would be sat in a corner somewhere." Bakura said not realising that Marik and Mariku had small devises on them allowing Ryou to hear the convocation, he sighed deeply as stepped up his and Mariks game slightly and looked into Mariks eyes before smashing his lips against Mariks in a quick chaste kiss before stepping back and with a soft blush touching his cheeks

"Ryou what the fuck?" Marik was also blushing as Ryou looked down to the floor "Ryou did what Bakura just say get to you?" Marik asked taking the boy into his arms as they began dancing again

"Yeah…I told you he doesn't like me, he thinks I am useless and pathetic" Ryou sighed as Marik looked him in the eyes before returning the latter chaste kiss before dragging Ryou over to the bar

"Mariku can me and my new love have a drink?" Marik asked as Ryou snaked his arms around the young Egyptian as they had a little playful make-out session, Mariku rolled his eyes ordering a round of drinks for the four of them

"So Marik who is your friend?" Bakura asked eyeing Ryou up with the look of lust in his eyes

"Oh sorry…" Marik said pulling away from Ryou with a gentle smile as he continued "Bakura meet Rye, Rye this is my boyfriends' best friend Bakura." Marik introduced them as Bakura took Ryous hand kissing it softly with a smile

"Nice to meet you and your sexy little arse" Bakura said licking his lips as Mariku looked at Marik with a slight successful wink Ryou didn't answer as he just nodded sweetly. The four continued talking for a little bit and finished their drinks as Bakura requested a dance from Ryou who looked towards Marik who nodded with a little wink, Ryou accepted with a soft smile as he was pulled onto the dance floor and held tightly by the waist as he danced with his own Yami who didn't even realise who he was. Ryou used some of the dirtier moves Mariku had taught him as he heard a soft moan escape Bakuras lips while his hands gripped on the young males waist pulling him closer as he grinded his hips into Ryous slowly at first as Ryou turned himself so his back was facing Bakura as he pressed himself against Bakuras chest still dancing moving his hips slowly.

Marik and Mariku had been watching them closely as they noticed that Bakura really didn't know that he had been drooling over his own Light, Marik chuckled softly as he pointed out to Mariku that the two had actually started making-out on the dance floor while still having a sexy little dance. Mariku smiled in half victory as the two Albino males walked back over Ryou blushing slightly and Bakura trying to hide his hardening erection as Mariku forced a drink into Bakuras hand telling him to drink as Ryou pulled Marik to one side explaining he needed to talk to him so the two younger males walked off towards the toilets so they could talk privately for a bit

"What is the matter Ryou?" Marik finally asked as Ryou splashed his face with cold water

"He kissed me…I could feel his tongue in my mouth…" Ryou started saying blushing deeply as Marik smiled placing his hand on his shoulder

"I think it time for the next part of our plan" Marik said taking out a small head piece "Mariku time for phase two, get Bakura drunk" Ryou looked at him with a confused look within his eyes

"What is phase two?"

"Well phase two is the get Bakura drunk and get him to confess his feelings for his Ra damned sexy Hikari who I am planning on fucking right here in the toilets because he looks so Ra damn hot!" Marik said pushing Ryou up against the wall playfully as the two giggled softly

"Well lets get back out there and have us both another drink and a dance" Ryou said softly kissing his best friends cheek

"Remember we are only allowed five drinks, this will be our third one so lets save the last two for a bit later" Marik explained as Ryou nodded as the two boys walked back out to the dance floor and over to the bar to see Mariku and Bakura having a couple of shots. Ryou then looked at Marik with a soft wink letting him know what he was going to do as Marik nodded watching Ryou work his sexy arse, Ryou slowly swayed his hips in-between Bakura and Mariku leaning against the bar with his firm arse out as he finally spoke in front of Bakura

"So witch one of you two do I have to shag to get a drink?" Ryou sounded so confident in himself that Bakura took up the offer and got Ryou and Marik both a drink, once brought Ryou took the drinks and swayed his hips over to Marik with deep red cheeks handing Marik a drink

"Well? Come on tell me who brought them" Marik asked softly

"Bakura got them"

"What did you say?" Marik asked pulling Ryou closer

"I simply asked witch one of them I had to shag to get a drink, Bakura brought the drinks before Mariku could get his wallet out" Ryou replied with a giggle the two lights then continued talking for a while as Mariku got Bakura drunk, Marik then pulled Ryou closer to their Yamis so they could listen to what was being said

"So Bakura why don't you bring Ryou here next weekend?" Mariku asked as he brought another two shots

"Hell no! I am not bringing MY Ryou here!"

"How come Bakura? Are you embarrassed to have him as your Hikari?"

"No I just don't want anyone coming onto him, he is mine!" Bakura replied drinking his shot quickly as he looked at Mariku

"So you would be jealous if some bloke came onto him?"

"Yes! Ryou is mine, all mine, no one can have him. I want him for myself" Bakura replied his words slowly becoming slurred Mariku smiled and brought more drinks as he noticed Ryou and Marik standing not too far away having a little chat of their own

"So Bakura are you telling me you are in-love with Ryou?"

"YES! Ryou is all mine, I just can't tell him…What if he hates me…*Hiccup*…After everything I have done to him" Bakura said buying a round of six shots before he continued "I want Ryou to know I love him, but after the way I have been to him…*Hiccup*…he probably hates me, that's why he is staying with you"

"What do you mean Bakura?" Mariku asked making sure Ryou could hear everything they were saying

"I brought Ryou a necklace yesterday, I wanted to give it to him yesterday…*Hiccup*…While he was sleeping…but Marik wanted him to stay with you two for the weekend"

"Oh, Well Marik just wanted a friend for the weekend. You know what he is like Ryou is his best friend" Mariku replied softly as Bakura punched the bar

"I know! But I am in-love with my Hikari and can't bloody tell him! I can only show my love by beating him up and cutting him! He probably hates me!" Bakura downed a couple more shots before he continued "When I saw that tattoo on his back it made my heart skip a few beats, I have ruined his sexy body for my own sick pleasure!" Bakura said looking as if he was about to start a fight. Ryou was staring gobsmacked at him as Marik held him tightly kissing his cheek as he whispered

"I told you didn't I? He loves you as much as you love him. So get your arse over there and get him to buy you another drink" Marik whispered as he dragged Ryou over to the two Yamis, Marik then started making out with Mariku as Ryou sighed leaning against the bar

"So Rye…you single?" Bakura looking the boy up and down a few times

"Me? Yeah I am single, what about yourself sexy?"

"Me yeah unfortunately I am single"

"Please tell me you are joking" Ryou asked in mock amazement

"What?"

"There is no way you are single!" Ryou said looking at Bakura who downed another shot as he got another round of drinks for the four of them before he looked into Ryous eyes with lust filling them before he spoke again

"Actually I am, you see I am in-love with this lad, but I have treated him so badly I am afraid he doesn't love him. I am so scared he will leave me" Bakura said pulling Ryou closer to his body as if to whisper into his ear as he breathed in smelling the sweet scent of Ryous hair

"Why don't you just tell him?" Ryou said blushing slightly as he snaked his arms around Bakuras neck in a teasing sexy way

"I can't, when I look at him I get angry and scared that he will leave me. Anyway enough about me why are you single?"

"Well you see I am single because I want to save myself for that certain special someone in my life, but I don't know if he loves me" Ryou said softly as he looked down the floor, Bakura slowly placed his index finger under the boys chin and pulled his eyes to look at him

"Then he is a fool and doesn't deserve you, if I wasn't in-love with my Ryou I would totally ask you out. To be honest I would totally fuck you right here where you stand, but as I said I am already in-love with someone" Bakuras words cut deep into Ryous heart as he gasped softly wanting to tell Bakura that he was Ryou but knew the plan was to get revenge.

Later that night Mariku helped Bakura home while the two lights followed behind quietly talking about the whole revenge, Ryou nodded as he looked at Bakura with saddened eyes witch Marik noticed and stopped walking pulling Ryou to a standstill and looked him in the eyes explaining everything will be fine. Ryou nodded with a dirty little smile as Marik giggled softly realising they had started walking again, they then all entered Ryous and Bakuras apartment as Mariku took Bakura up to bed making sure he got himself changed. After about 20minutes Mariku returned to the living room where Ryou was passing back and forth calming his nerves down as Mariku gave Marik the go ahead, Marik smiled grabbing Ryous hand and taking him up stairs with Mariku who opened Bakuras bedroom door to reveal the Yami tied by both wrists and ankles to the bed posts while blind-folded. Ryou gulped as he inhaled deeply taking the knife from Mariku and walking over to the bed, he then slowly climbed onto the bed and straddled Bakuras waist as he slowly pressed the knife to the older boys chest and slowly started cutting small deep cuts. Bakura suddenly awoke from his drunken state screaming in pain and squirming trying to get free, he was cussing loudly shouting out threats at the person cutting him. Ryou looked up to Mariku who placed his finger over his own lips for him not to say a word, Ryou then went back to cutting into Bakuras skin carving his own name into his Yamis torso as he soon moved on to cutting and slashing any part of his body he could. Marik had been filming it like planed as Mariku walked over to the bed and whispered into Ryous ear softly

"Time for the next part Angel, so show this bastard that you are better them him" Ryou just nodded as he slowly lowered his lips to Bakuras and kissed him deeply but forcefully while slowly trailing his fingers down his Yamis body making him tremble beneath him as he broke off the kiss and started kissing down the soft skin that was covered in in blood, Bakura was thrashing his body screaming and begging for it to stop but Ryou took no heed to it and continued as he kissed down to one of Bakuras nipples flicking his tongue over it and suckling softly while one of his hands played with the other nipple. He then not only suckled on the nipple in his mouth but even started biting sending more pleasure through his Yamis body as his Yami screamed and begged more for it all to stop, Ryou just continued as he kissed across the bloodied body to the other nipple to continue his actions to the other hardening nipple

"Please! Get the fuck of! I'm already taken! You can't fucking do this to me!" Bakura screamed trying to get free but to no avail. Ryou tweaked and nipped at Bakuras hardened nipples before kissing and licking down his body often giving un-cut flesh gentle nips sending pleasurable jolts through his Yamis body, who tried his hardest to hold back on the moans building in his throat still struggling to get free from his bounds but still failing miserably. Ryou then found himself teasingly licking up his Yamis inner thighs while gently nipping and kissing his way up to Bakuras hardening cock, Ryou decided to tease Bakura just a little more by flicking the tip of his own tongue over the head and slit of Bakuras hardened member sending violent pleasurable jolts up Bakuras body as he screamed and moaned out trying to hold it back and fight against his 'Rapist'

"Get off me! When I get fucking free from this I am going to fucking kill you! Get off me!" Bakura cussed loudly while Mariku muffled his boyfriends chuckle with his mouth keeping the camera filming while Ryou slowly started to suckle on the tip of his Yamis cock, then he engulfed him halfway sucking softly at first before getting harder as he engulfed his Yamis full length witch only made Bakura moan out louder as tears actually came to his eyes as he squirmed under his captors touch mouth witch slowly sucked him off the silky walls of his throat, the way he was able to deep-throat his well over average cock made Bakura cry out as Ryou started to hum softly sending electric jolts through his Yamis body, he sucked harder and faster bringing his Yami close to releasing but stopping just short not allowing Bakura to be able to release himself witch he groaned at still cussing and begging to be set free. Ryou then glanced over at the camera with a dirty little smile as he slowly started to unbutton and unzip his own tight fitting trousers and removing them and his new boots to allow his own hardened cock to be freed from its constricted prison, Ryou then slowly climbed back up Bakuras body making sure not to moan himself as he grinded his hips slowly against Bakuras forcing Bakura to moan out louder as he did

"STOP! Please stop this!" Bakura cried out still trying to fight back his moans witch failed to no avail as Ryou slowly climbed up his Yamis body forcing a deep kiss to Bakuras parted lips deepening it by the second as he used one hand to guide his Yamis hardened cock into his tight entrance, biting down on his bottom lip hard making it bleed as Bakura cried out trying to thrash around but only succeeding in pushing himself further into his captors tight entrance

"NO! Get off please! I beg you get the fuck off me!" Tears started falling down the Yamis face from under the silk blindfold covering his eyes, he didn't bother holding back his cries as Ryou slowly pushed his way down Bakuras cock till it was completely sheathed, he then waited a few moments to adjust as Bakuras quiet sobs where recorded on film and heard

"No…I wanted…Ryou to be…my first…" He choked on his own words as Marik and Mariku looked at each other mouths opened gawking at Bakura as their eyes fell upon Ryou who had started blushing, Ryou looked towards the camera and winked with a cheeky smile as he slowly lifted himself up to slam himself back down causing Bakura to moan out loud even if it was unwanted. Ryou got himself into a steady speed and motion before he even started rolling his hips in time with his down-ward thrusts making Bakura moan louder and louder no matter how hard he tried to hold them back, Mariku then gave Ryou a signal to allow his own moans out just not to call his Yamis name, Ryou nodded letting his own moans fill the room as he felt every inch of his Yamis cock deep within himself. Ryou then started pumping his own cock in time with his thrusts to make himself climax as he felt he was close anyway with the force he was pounding himself down on Bakuras cock hitting his hidden bundle of nerves every-time now screaming out in pleasure as well as Bakura who still sobbed while moaning out against his will as Ryou released his hot sticky seed all over Bakuras stomach and chest, while still pounding down on his Yami till he released his hot seed into Ryou deep and hard Making both males cry out in pleasure Sweat dripping down their bodies as Mariku quickly darted to Ryous side holding him up to prevent him from collapsing upon Bakuras chest, Mariku then helped Ryou of the bed holding him tightly and carefully as he whispered

"Are you okay Ryou?" the young boy just nodded as he was helped to the bedroom door as Marik caught Bakuras final cry on camera

"Ryou…I'm sorry…" He had started sobbing deeply tears still falling down his cheeks "I-I…was s-saving…myself for y-you…" He cried out in anger and pain as Mariku nodded to Marik to stop filming as the three went down stairs to the living room after helping Ryou clean himself up, Ryou was then helped with putting his tight leather trousers as Mariku carried Ryou down to the living room and placed him on the sofa resting his head in Mariks lap while he got them all drinks. Mariku then sat down beside Marik who was running his fingers through Ryous hair as the young boy fell asleep from exhaustion, Marik and Mariku soon followed suit and fell asleep beside each other on the sofa Ryou with a gentle smile on his smile as he suddenly purred softly to Marik stroking his hair gently while they all slept.


	6. the Morning after and a turn of advents

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I can dream.**

**Marik: **Hey Aidosana Ryou was definitely hot in the last chapter *Drools over the memory*  
**Me: **Marik behave I know he was hot it was my idea to make him hot  
**Mariku: **I would of even pinned the Angel  
**Me: **Everyone would, so was my idea good?  
**Marik&Mariku: **YES!  
**Me: **Yay *Dances happily*  
**Marik: **R&R for Aidosana please! And she will keep bringing you sexy stories

Mariku woke up first the following morning stretching his limbs and groaning as he feels a heavy weight on his stomach, he looks down to see that both Ryou and Marik have curled up limbs interlocked with each-others and laying on him as a pillow. Mariku smiles softly lifting them carefully and walks up the stairs to Bakuras bedroom to find he is still in a deep sleep, so Mariku walks over to the bed quietly and unties his best friends ankles and wrists as he pulls a quilt over the bloodied body before he removes the blind-fold slowly. Mariku then smiles to himself as he walks out of the bedroom and returns back to the living room to see that neither of the two Hikaris had moved from the way he left them. So Mariku walked into the kitchen and started preparing three cups to make hot drinks for himself and the two sleeping Angels, so he made two black coffees one with three sugars and one with none he also made a sweet cup of tea. He then walked into the living room with the two cups for the Angels and placed them onto the coffee table and gave both the boys a gentle nudge, Marik woke up first to the smell of a hot coffee as a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist so Marik looked down to see that Ryou was still sleeping so he gently kissed his cheek and woke him up. Ryou stretched his slender arms out and fell of the sofa banging his arse on the table

"Owie!" Ryou cried out in a soft whimper witch Marik chuckled at before leaning forward and pulling Ryou into a well-deserved tight hug, Ryou sighs softly into Mariks collar-bone as he felt feather light kisses on his cheek witch made him sit up quickly as Marik chuckled. The two younger boys sat on the sofa curled up together and drank their drinks as Mariku told them that Bakura was still sleeping, Ryou blushed deeply as he remembered what had happened the night before a dark red tint touched his face as Mariku flashed a disk in front of him

"What is that Mariku?" Ryou asked sweetly

"Well we filmed the whole of last night when we got back remember?" this earned the taller Egyptian a slight nod "Well the camcorder Marik used is of the top quality, it records what you film straight onto disk. This my lovely little Angel is the result of last nights' revenge" Mariku said seductively handing the small Albino the disk as he looked it over before crawling over to the DVD player and putting it in, he then switched the T.V on and turned the volume down adding subtitles to the screen as they watched it. Ryou couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing he was gobsmacked that he had even done such a thing to his own Yami, he then switched it off as they heard a grumbling coming from Bakuras bedroom witch made Ryou jump and panic. Marik tried to calm him down as they all heard a thud of someone falling out of bed, Ryou looked towards the clock hanging on the wall as he stood up and quickly walked into the kitchen with Marik closing the door behind them. Marik looked at Ryou for a moment as he noticed that Ryou was actually scared of what would now happen so Marik wrapped his arms around the boys lithe form and held him in a tight embrace when they suddenly heard Mariku and Bakura talking and from what they heard Bakura seemed to be crying. Marik quickly and quietly opened the kitchen door to see that Mariku had blocked Bakuras view of them, Marik then turned to Ryou and grabbed his hand pulling him quickly out of the kitchen and towards the stairs the two boys then quickly ran up the stairs. They darted into Ryous room as he collapsed onto his bed as he started crying Marik didn't like this so he sat beside Ryou and held him comfortingly while he ran his fingers slowly up and down Ryous spin, the two boys had forgotten to close the door when they suddenly heard loud foot-steps coming up the stairs and heading towards them

"RYOU! Where are you!" The voice shouted, Ryou tensed in Mariks arms and started shaking who knew what was to come suddenly Bakura was standing in the door way of Ryous bedroom looking towards the two males on Ryous bed. Bakura looked Marik up and down before his eyes shifted to the shaking Albino in his arms Bakura looked him up and down as he became wide eyed at what he saw, tight fitting black leather trousers with belts around the thighs and a long-sleeved black top that was also tight fitting. Bakura just stared at the two for a moment as Marik released Ryou from his comforting hold and whispered something into the younger boys ear, Ryou nodded weakly as he allowed Marik to walk out of the room leaving Ryou alone with his violent Yami. Ryou just threw himself down onto his bed trembling and sobbing quietly into his pillow as he heard his bedroom door close, he didn't know if Bakura had left the room or entered it fully he also didn't want to look up to find out he was just too frightened. Suddenly Ryou felt something move on his bed he didn't look for fear of being hurt again. That's when it happened, that was the moment he heard Bakura crying. It was unlike HIS Yami to cry. Ryou slowly sat up wiping his eyes and looked at Bakura who wasn't even looking at him, he didn't know what to do he was still wearing the tight outfit he had worn that night. Had Bakura recognised the outfit when he stood in the doorway or was he just surprised to see his Hikari in tight fitting clothing, Ryou just stared at Bakura for a moment as he slowly lifted his left hand, he was trembling and was scared for his life but he placed his hand on Bakura shoulder

"Ba-Bakura?" He asked weakly

"R-Ryou…I'm sorry…" Bakura said before he turned to face the younger Albino male who looked extremely frightened, Bakura could tell just from his eyes how scared he was he had seen that look several times in the past few weeks. Bakura couldn't hold it back he flung his arms around Ryous waist as he fell to his knees crying into Ryous lap, Ryou didn't understand what was going on he just looked down at his Yami unsure of what he should be doing

"Ba-Bakura…Why a-are…you s-sorry…" Ryou asked trembling more as he started running his fingers through his Yamis unruly, wild white hair but he never got an answer he sighed deeply as he noticed both Marik and Mariku were standing in the door way Ryou lowered his head unable to look at them as he felt Bakura tighten his grip around his waist, Ryou looked down at him then back to the two Egyptians who both nodded their heads and left the two Albinos alone. Ryou sighed again trying to get Bakura to release his grip when Bakura finally looked up at him

"Ryou…I'm sorry, I-I went out last night…" Bakura paused for a moment as fresh tears streamed down his red flustered cheeks as he slowly started to continue "I got o-overly drunk…I-I was…" More tears form at the older Albinos eyes "I-I …was….r-raped…" Bakura said sadly before he sobbed again into Ryous lap holding him tightly, Ryou knew what his morning plan was he had to convince Bakura that he was heartbroken and thought he was lying witch made it easy as tears fell down Ryous soft cheeks as he pushed Bakura away

"You're lying!" Ryou shouted as tears fell down his soft pale cheeks, Bakura looked at him with saddened eyes

"I'm not lying Ryou!" Bakura said feeling his own heart break as he looked up to Ryou

"You are! I can tell your lying! You always end up bloody shagging someone when you're drunk! Just because you don't remember it doesn't mean you can lie to me!" Ryou shouted as he stood up and stormed out of his room as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back by his wrist

"I have never slept with anyone! How can you say I always fucking sleep with someone when I am drunk!" Bakura shouted back tears sitting in his eyes begging to fall as Ryou pulled his wrist away from Bakura and slapped him as hard as he could and ran down the hallway crying, Bakura just stood there staring at the spot Ryou had just been as he raised his hand to his face holding the side of his face Ryou had slapped. Bakura had to admit that it did actually hurt his precious Hikari had a nasty little slap on him, he dared think of what else he could do. Suddenly Bakura heard the front door slam shut he came back to his senses and ran down the stairs to see that both Egyptians and Ryou were no longer in the living room, but a note was left for him it had read _Bakura I am staying with Marik and Mariku for a while until you stop lying to me, if you didn't want sex with someone you shouldn't of gone out drinking I have already been told that you had your tongue down some boys throat at the club you went to last night. So why Apologise when you bloody probably enjoyed it! I don't want you calling me ever! Mariku will be over later to collect some of my things From Ryou Bakura. _Baukra had actually felt his heart crumble within his chest he crumpled up the note left for him and fell to his knees crying.

Elsewhere down the road Ryou and the two Egyptians were laughing on their way back to the Egyptians apartment, Ryou still couldn't believe he had actually not only slapped his Yami but shouted at him and called him a liar. Marik had snaked his arm to link with Ryous as the two Lights walked in front of Mariku who was on the phone talking to an Irate Bakura, the two Lights noticed this and ran ahead so they could continue laughing and talking about what had happened

"Ryou you were so great last night, I am so jealous of Bakura" Marik said softly still holding onto Ryous arm as they walked towards the front of Mariks and Marikus apartment

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how shall I put this?" Marik started as he thought for a moment "You have a great body, you look absolutely stunning in leather, you looked great in bed and knew what you were doing. Bakura is so lucky to have you I just wish I could off known what you were like in bed before me and Mariku got together…" Marik suddenly trailed off as if thinking about something when he pushed Ryou up against the nearest wall and slowly started to grind against him as he whispered softly into Ryous ear "Fancy a three-some?"

"Wha!" Ryou replied blushing a deep shade of red at his best friends words as he pushed him back

"Oh come on Ryou" Marik said giggling softly "I was only playing, I know you only have eyes for Bakura. I just still wish I could of got you first" with that Marik kissed Ryou on the cheek and pulled his front door keys out of his pocket letting them both in as Mariku lent against the fence still talking with Bakura. The two Hikaris walked into the kitchen where Marik made a start on cooking breakfast and making hot drinks, Ryou sat at the table watching as the two continued to talk

"Marik" Ryou asked suddenly as he looked up to his best friend who was filling the kettle to make them both a hot drink

"Yeah Ryou?"

"Do you really think that I looked great?"

"Well yeah Ryou, at the club you looked like you were a pro dancer. Plus you managed to seduce Bakura without even taking to him, Mariku has already told me that is hard to do as Bakura isn't someone who is easily turned on. Plus when you were actually working your little magic on his body…That was hot! Seriously Ryou you looked like a pro in the bedroom as well" Marik said making them both a drink as he noticed Ryou blushing even darker then he was earlier

"But…that was my first time" Ryou confessed as Marik placed the cups on the table

"Pardon?"

"Last night…was my first time…" Ryou replied looking into his cup of tea

"Ryou…you mean you were a virgin till last night?" Marik asked looking rather shocked at his best friend, all Ryou could do was nod and hide his shame under his bangs as he waited for Marik to start laughing, but when no laughing came Ryou looked up to see a smiling Marik "then that is something we have in common"

"What do you mean Marik?"

"I was a virgin till I got with Mariku, he was my first as well" Marik said smiling as he stood up and started cooking up a full fried breakfast. The two continued talking as Mariku walked into the house and into the kitchen with a soft smile touching his lips, He watched Marik for a while before he sat down beside Ryou and snaked his arm along the pale boys shoulders as he whispered into Ryous ear

"Congratulations angel, you have made Bakura crack"

"What do you mean Mariku?" Ryou asked softly looking into the deep Amethyst eyes looking at him

"Bakura was begging me to take you home, begging me to believe him about being 'Raped' he really wants you to go home. I simply told him that you were in no fit condition to see him and that Marik was still trying to get you to stop crying. He believed me and wants me to call him later" Mariku said as Marik placed a glass of milk in front of his boyfriend. Ryou started to beam with joy as the three sat and talked all morning, Mariku also couldn't believe that Ryou had been a virgin till the night before he had smiled and pulled Ryou closer holding him so Marik could tickling him. The three laughed and joked around until they decided that they wanted to freshen up, Mariku was first to shower as the two Hikaris picked out loads of films to sit and watch during the day. After about 15minutes Mariku appeared in the door way dressed in sweat pants and a Tee-Shirt, Marik was next to go for a shower as Mariku requested to see how Ryous scars were healing. Ryou nervously removed his top and Mariku smiled approvingly at the young boys lithe body

"Well Ryou another two layers or so of that scar cream and I would say your body should be back to looking how it did." Ryou blushed instantly as he looked down at his torso and sighed softly as Marik re-entered the living room telling Ryou it was his turn for a shower, Ryou smiled softly as he walked up to the bathroom and got showered.

Later that night Ryou was sat between the two Egyptians watching Chainsaw Masaca when they were disturbed by Marikus phone buzzing on the table, Mariku sighed and leaned forward grabbing his phone as he answered it sitting back as Ryou rested his head on his shoulder

"Yes Bakura?" Mariku answered

"Is Ryou there?" The voice came back as Mariku sighed and looked down to Ryou who shook his head

"Not at the moment he isn't he is in the kitchen with Marik. What's up?" Mariku replied putting his phone on loud-speaker

"Nothing I will call you tomorrow…" Bakura had replied as Marik giggled softly

"Mariku! Ryou wants to know if we can watch something else" Marik called from the sofa making it sound as if they weren't in the room

"Bakura hold on a minute…What!" Mariku shouted as the two Lights stood up and quietly dashed from the sofa

"Can we watch something else?" Ryou repeated

"Ryou! Mariku please let me talk to Ryou" Bakura said sadly as Ryou became wide eyed

"Look Bakura do you really think it is wise to talk to him? I mean come on man you made the boy cry, not to mention you admitted to me last night that you have beaten him" Mariku said looking at Marik and Ryou chuckling softly

"I-I…didn't mean to…I-I just…L-love him…" Bakura replied weakly as Ryou walked over to Mariku with a soft nod taking the phone into his hand

"Love me! You have some bloody nerve! Saying you love me! All you ever bloody did was abuse me! You never let me see my friends! When I did see them behind your back you always beat me up and slash my body up!" Ryou shouted down the phone tears forming quickly

"R-Ryou…I'm sorry…I…"

"I don't care! I am not coming home! I am staying with Marik and Mariku! At least they both Appreciate me! Marik even thinks I am gorgeous! That's more then what you think of me! You just see me as a punch bag! At least Marik and Mariku love me!" Ryou shouted down the phone as tears started falling faster as Mariku stood up taking the smaller male into his arms as he pride his phone from his hands

"Look Bakura you've really hurt him man, I will come around tomorrow but just please for me stay away from Ryou for a couple of days. Let him calm down okay?"

"Mariku…I do love him…with all my heart…I-I…" He was cut off by a sudden shout of anger from Ryou

"I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU BAKURA!" Ryou then ran away from Mariku and into Mariks arms still crying as Mariku heard the phone drop the other end

"Bakura!" Mariku shouted down the phone but there was no answer, "BAKURA!" he shouted again as he heard the phone being picked up

"Mariku…" Bakura said, it was obvious that he was in pain and crying

"Bakura I am here, Talk to me dude" Mariku said calmly as Marik took Ryou into the kitchen to try and calm him down

"I-I'm sorry…I hope R-Ryou…forgives…m-me…"

"Bakura don't be silly of course he will, you just have to give him time" Mariku replied softly

"I-I won't hear it…bye Mariku…Give R-Ryou a kiss from…m-me…" With that the phone went dead and Mariku stood wide eyed staring at his phone as he watched the call end

"SHIT!" Mariku shouted as he grabbed his coat and keys and ran out of the house slamming the door behind him. Marik still held Ryou in his arms comforting him greatly as he heard the door slam, the two Lights looked at each other then towards the kitchen door then back to each other Marik slowly released Ryou and walked to the door opening it. The film was still playing and there was no one in the living room, Marik became wide eyed as he looked towards Ryou

"Marikus gone" Marik said as the two boys quickly dashed to the front door and put on their shoes and grabbing their coats, Marik then made sure he had his phone and keys as the two males left the house

"Where would he off gone…" Ryou started as he looked at Marik and then ran for it

"Ryou! Where are you going!" Marik called after him as he followed the boy

"Marikus gone to my apartment!" Ryou shouted over his shoulder as the two boys ran down the road towards the park that was near Ryous apartment, as they neared am Ambulance drove past them with the sirens going and it stopped in front of Ryous front door. Ryou stopped and stared in horror as Marik held him tightly for a brief moment before Ryou pushed him away lightly and ran towards his front door to see Mariku covered in blood and Bakura being carted into the back of the Ambulance, Ryou froze for a moment as he moved towards the stretcher

"Ba-Bakura…" he said weakly as the older Albino opened his eyes weakly

"R-Ryou…"

"Yes…I'm here" Ryou said fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he lent over Bakuras body

"I'm…Sorry…" Bakura said as he fell silent Ryou looked up quickly screaming for him to open his eyes as he was pushed to the side so the Ambulance crew could get an oxygen mask onto the limp body of the Albino male, Mariku grabbed Ryous arm as he was about to dart into the ambulance and held him tightly as Marik stood by one of the Ambulance men getting answers of what had happened. Ryou had now started crying more as he tightened his grip on Marikus coat witch was covered in blood, Mariku rubbed small circles on the younger males back as Marik walked towards them with tears in his own eyes

"Well?" Mariku asked sadly

"They said he will live…b-but…he cut rather deeply…it w-will take all…n-night just…t-to get h-him s-stable" Marik said clinging to both Mariku and Ryou, all Mariku could do was hold them both and try to comfort them as much as he could.

**Me: **So Bakura tries killing himself, because he thinks his precious little Hikari hates him…oo what is going to happen next? I wonder  
**Ryou: ***Sobs* Aidosana that was horrible of you, I could never hate Kura no matter how much he hurt me  
**Me: **Ryou hush darling, it called Sweet Revenge. You got revenge on him  
**Ryou: ***Sighs tears forming in his eyes* Read and review everyone, to find out what happens to Bakura and me.


	7. true feelings revealed a new love

**Disclaimer: As I have said over and over again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh how I wish I did though, just think all my little fanfics would be made into proper episodes, all the hot sweaty bodies and nakedness. The hot sex of two men in and around the world. Seriously! Sex in the class rooms, sex in the park, sex in the shops, just sex everywhere! Anyway this should hopefully be the last chapter! But you cannot blame me if it becomes longer, I was only planning on writing up 6 chapters and here I am writing the 7****th**** ah well please enjoy!**

It had been about a week and half since Bakura was rushed into the local hospital, Ryou had stayed with both the two Egyptians who were his friends for fear of being alone at home. Ryou had often spent nights crying himself to sleep blaming himself for what Bakura had done, every night the young Albino cried either Marik or Mariku would sit with him and comfort him making him feel loved and wanted around.

Well it was a nice hot summers day and Ryou had been brought a whole new wardrobe of clothes from Mariku, he now had slightly revealing tops and tight trousers witch he loved dearly but there was one outfit he had that he loved more than anything. It was a tight pair of black leather trousers with red flames curling up the sides of the legs with a tight blue and white stripped top that revealed his stomach and lower back, Marik always complemented the young Albino to help boost his confidence witch always worked. It was a Friday and Marik and Ryou had taken the day off school with the rest of the gang to go to the fair, Yugi and everyone was all wearing summer clad clothing and here was Ryou in tight fitting black leather trousers. The whole gang was shocked to see the changed Ryou with his long hair now a little shorter and fluffed up, his whole figure of perfectness seemed more toned then before he even now started showing signs of a toned 4pack stomach. Everyone oogled the boy and had loads of fun out playing at the fair witch Marik had noticed before anyone else that Ryou didn't seem to be enjoying himself, so slyly he snuck up to Ryou and ran his fingers over the younger boys torso and kissing his neck witch only made Ryou yelp and jump. Everyone started laughing as Ryou glared at Marik playfully and the two Lights started a playful make-out session

"So Ryou…why the change?" Yugi asked between giggles

"Because Marik loves me" Ryou said bluntly

"Yeah we know he loves you, he can't keep his hands of you" Joey said indicating Mariks wandering hands over Ryous sides the group started laughing again when a smart sports car pulled up beside them and Ryou pushed Marik away running over to the car and jumping into the passenger seat leaving Marik to get into the back seats

"well me and Marik will see you guys later" Ryou shouted over his shoulder as Mariku the driver of the car pulled off driving down the road. The three sat chatting as Ryou looked behind him to glare at Marik playfully poking his tongue out as the car pulled up to the local hospital, Ryou sighed as he placed his right leg over his left crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up at the hospital entrance

"I am not going" He said as the two Egyptians got out of the car, Mariku looked at Marik as they both sighed. Every time they went to see Bakura at the hospital Ryou had refused to go into see him, it still hurt him that Bakura had tried killing himself but this time the two Egyptians were not going to let Ryou stay in the car. Mariku had walked around the car and pulled Ryou from his seat and throwing him over his shoulder even though he was kicking and screaming and begging to be put down, but Mariku didn't listen and walked into the hospital with Marik beside him smiling happily as they walked towards the lift and waited

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Ryou screamed while still trying to thrash around

"Tuff Ryou, it's been nearly two weeks since you saw him, don't you think you should see him now? You still haven't told him that his apparent 'Rape' was you and that it was revenge" Mariku replied placing the boy down as they walked into the elevator

"Because he is a jerk!" Ryou shouted as he tried to get out of the elevator as the doors closed

"Ryou you know he loves you heck even Marik loves you" Mariku said softly

"But he tried killing me! I only wanted to get revenge I didn't want him killing himself!" Ryou shouted back as he fell to his knees crying, Mariku could understand what he meant none of them wanted Bakura to try and kill himself. As the elevator doors opened Marik helped Ryou to his feet and wiped his tears away dragging him out of the elevator, Ryou had stopped fighting now as the two Lights watched Mariku disappear into one of the single rooms. Marik pulled Ryou over to the door to peak in to see Bakura sitting up in bed quite a few of the slashes Ryou had caused were still pretty visible. The two Lights waited for a moment as Marik heard Mariku telling Bakura he had brought someone new to see him, Marik explained to Ryou to stay put until he was called he nodded weakly and leaned against the wall his new black leather coat hanging low on his body. After a short while he heard Mariku call him by the name Angel but he ignored it he really didn't want to be there, he had been wanting to leave and go back to the car and as he was about to he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room. Bakura had been blind-folded so he couldn't see who entered the room but he could hear what was being said

"Would you just at least give him a chance?" Marik asked pointing to Bakura, Ryou didn't say anything he just nodded and looked down to the floor as he removed his coat and placed it onto the chair beside the bed, Mariku then removed the blind-fold allowing Bakura to see who was now in the room with him. His eyes widened when he saw Ryou standing at the end of his bed arms crossed against his chest looking towards the window, Bakura couldn't believe what he was seeing the innocent young boy he remembered to be nothing then a weakling was standing in his hospital room clad in tight fitting clothes and revealing parts of his body. Bakura shook his head and looked Ryou over

"R-Ryou?" He stuttered weakly staring at the younger still slightly feminine version of himself

"Yes?" The boy replied looking towards Bakura seeing the healing scar on his throat and the deep dark eyes staring at him

"Y-you…actually c-came to see me?" Bakura asked still not being able to take his eyes of the boy standing at the end of the bed

"So? It isn't like I actually wanted to come, I was dragged here" Ryou spat spitefully as he noticed Mariku shaking his head Ryou sighed and apologised, Ryou then slowly walked towards the chair and grabbed his coat as Bakura saw the tattoo on his back and reached his hand out to touch it, as his hand pressed against the small of Ryous back he froze dropping his coat as he felt Bakuras fingers drawing what was there. Mariku walked around the bed and dragged Marik out of the room and closing the door again so the two Albinos were now left alone, Ryou moved away from Bakura and quickly grabbed his coat and pulled it on and walked towards the window and leant against the wall tears falling down his cheeks, Bakura noticed the tears and noticed how Ryou had obviously been trying to fight against them

"Ryou…why are you crying?" Bakura asked looking at his Hikari as he leant back in his hospital bed

"Because this is all my fault" Ryou said looking out the window as he rested his head against the clear glass

"What do you mean?"

"You being in here is my fault! I should of just told you from the start!" Ryou shouted banging his fist against the window

"Told me what?" Bakura asked with a confused look within his red tinted brown eyes, Ryou pushed himself away from the window as he turned and looked at Bakura

"The whole 'Rape' thing…all the scars on your torso and arms…my not believing you…" Ryou said weakly as he fell to the floor leaning against the wall as more tears fell down his cheeks

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked looking towards the smaller male as he slowly pushed himself to sit up as he pulled the hospital covers of his body to sit at the edge of the bed

"You were never raped…" Ryou started as he his voice cracked slightly "It was all revenge…revenge for you slashing me up…I told Marik that day Mariku asked me to stay…I didn't know Marik wanted me to stay…" He sniffed slightly wiping his eyes "They both saw the marks you had left on my body, Mariku had already known…he knew what you were doing to me before I told Marik…I was so scared and I didn't want you to keep hurting me…" He paused for a moment to look up at Bakura who was staring at him wide eyed Ryou inhaled deeply "We made a plan to get revenge…and it worked…the three of us went to that night club 'Devils Lust' I was scared you would of recognised me…but you didn't…you seemed to be so attracted to me…I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help enjoying myself…I enjoyed teasing you…" He paused again to look up at Bakura who had tears forming in his eyes "As I said you were not raped…Mariku tied you to your own bed that night…you had been asleep so he also blind-folded you after you got yourself undressed…then…then he came and got me and Marik…I was so nervous…when I entered your room I knew you would kill me for it…but I sort of wanted you to…so I took the knife Mariku had been holding…and I slashed you up…even carved my name into your chest…the way you screamed at me…threatened me…I wanted you to do it…" Ryou paused again as more tears fell down his cheeks he couldn't believe he was finally telling his Yami about what had happened "After I got bored of cutting and slashing you up…I decided to go further…I had wished you would of done it to me…every time you beat me…every time you cut me…I just wanted you to fuck me…but you never did…I thought…no I knew it…I knew you hated me…so I 'Raped' you…no one else did…it was me…" Ryou said as he curled up in his spot on the floor crying no longer being able to look at his Yami, he heard movement but didn't want to look up he was too scared to but then he felt arms embrace him and pull him into a tight comforting hug

"Then why did you tell me you hated me?" Bakura finally spoke sitting on the floor holding his sobbing Hikari tightly

"It was all part of the plan…I was going to come home that night and tell you how sweet revenge is…but you tried killing yourself…" Ryou said sobbing harder as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck pulling him closer not wanting to let him go

"I thought you hated me…I thought you would have been happy if I wasn't around anymore" Bakura whispered as Ryou looked up to him tears staining both their cheeks

"How could you think like that! I'm nothing without you!" Ryou shouted as fresh tears started falling down his cheeks

"I'm nothing…without you Ryou…I know I was never the best person in the world…I should of just told you I loved you…I thought you were afraid of me…I didn't want to lose you…I didn't want to hurt you Ryou…but…it was the only way I could show you affection…" Bakura said lifting his Hikaris eyes to look at him as he crushed their lips together holding Ryou closer to his own body as he licked slowly across Ryous bottom lip begging for entrance witch Ryou gave him quickly, their kiss lasted several minutes before they pulled back gasping for air and panting heavily as the two Albino males stayed in each-others' arms a while longer as the door knocked, Bakura looked towards the door and sighed deeply as he stood up weakly and pulled Ryou to his feet. Ryou then wiped his face as he told Bakura to get back into bed as he walked over to the door and opened it, Mariku and Marik were stood there smiling down at him as he let them both walk into the room. Bakura just glared at Mariku and Marik as Mariku explained his end of the story followed by Marik telling his, he had believed them because they had never lied to him before he had noticed the whole time Ryou was standing by the window looking out of it.

Later that day the two Egyptians left Ryou alone for a little while with Bakura as they returned to the car, Bakura just looked at Ryou who still looked completely shaken up about finally revealing what he had done. Bakura motioned Ryou over to him so they could talk witch Ryou did after several moments thinking about it, he now sat beside his Yami as he was pulled to lay down on his Yamis chest

"I'm sorry Ryou" Bakura whispered while nuzzling his face into Ryou hair

"I'm sorry as well Bakura"

"You don't need to be sorry…it was my fault you felt the way you did"

"B-but…I made you believe I hated you…when I was screaming at myself to tell you I loved you but I want you to hurt…I wanted you to feel the way you made me feel" Ryou said looking up at Bakura

"That's why you don't need to be sorry…I deserved it…I have always loved you" Bakura said brushing a few strands of Ryous hair out of his face as he leaned down and kissed him softly holding him tightly.

"I…forgive you…Bakura…" Ryou said after they parted and looked at each-other, Bakura smiled weakly and kissed him again this time slightly deeper not wanting to let his Hikari go but he did as he whispered softly

"You had better get going…Marikus waiting for you"

"I promise to come back tomorrow" Ryou whispered as he hugged his Yami tightly

"You had better…I get out tomorrow…I can come home if you will have me back home" Bakura said looking Ryou in the eyes

"Of course I want you to come home…I haven't been home since you came here…it will be nice to be home again" Ryou said softly as he gave Bakura one final kiss and got of the bed grabbing his coat again, he looked over at Bakura and smiled weakly as he left the small room and left the hospital to find Marik sitting in the back of the car and Mariku in the drivers' seat. The tree drove home after Ryou got into the car and they stayed quiet as Ryou looked at the trees going past the car, he sighed deeply as he turned to see Mariks and Marikus apartment in sight

"Say guys can we watch some films tonight?"

"Yeah sure Ryou, what would you like to watch?" Mariku asked softly as he pulled into the drive-way of his and Mariks apartment

"Oh I don't now a couple of horrors?" Ryou asked with a big grin, the taller Egyptian smiled as the two Lights walked into the house behind him talking of films they could watch, Mariku then went up for a shower as the two Lights focused on cooking dinner together witch they had started doing since Ryou had practically moved in with them for a short while. Marik and Ryou had prepared dinner while Mariku not only showered but relaxed in the living room with a beer in one hand and the remote control in the other

"So Marik…do you think I done a good thing?" Ryou asked nervously

"What do you mean Ryou?"

"The whole telling Bakura the truth about what happened?"

"Well that was the plan right? You were going to tell him that night he tried killing himself" Marik replied softly while placing a cup of hot tea in front of the worried boy

"I guess…I am still worried though, what if things go back to the way they were?"

"If they do Mariku will kill him" Marik said sitting down with Ryou taking a sip of his drink

"You right…maybe Bakura can change"

"He will and has changed Ryou so stop worrying your pretty little head over it okay? Anyway did you see the look in Bakuras eyes when he saw you dressed like that?" Ryou just shook his head looking into his cup "Well let me tell you this, he looked as if he was about ready to jump you and fuck you right there on the hospital floor" Marik replied with a soft laugh

"Really?" Ryou asked looking up at his best friend who nodded softly to him. The two continued talking while sorting dinner out making sure it wouldn't burn. Soon the two Lights had dished dinner up and placed it on the table as Marik went and got Mariku, the three sat and ate talking all through dinner about doing a welcome home party for Bakura. Ryou smiled at the idea explaining that they should have everyone there even if they didn't like what Bakura had done, the two Egyptians nodded and set out the plans.

That night Ryou was curled up on Mariks lap asleep while the two Egyptians finished watching the film they had been watching, Marik didn't want to move Ryou and Mariku agreed that moving the smaller Light would only wake him, so Mariku got a blanket and wrapped it around his own boyfriend and the Angel and left them to sleep on the couch while he slept alone in his and Mariks bedroom.

As morning came the two Egyptians and Ryou had returned to his home to get the place cleaned up and ready for Bakura coming home, Ryou refused to go into any room that Bakura had been when he tried slitting his throat so Mariku got him to clean the kitchen and get things in there sorted while him and Marik cleaned the rest of the house. As time went on the three of them had the whole house clean and ready for Bakura coming home, Marik and Ryou had brought party food and got in contact with the gang explaining everything to them and making sure they got there before Bakura would be home. Everyone had agreed leaving Marik and Ryou to decorate the house with banners and party food witch Marik finished off, Marik stayed behind to keep everything and everyone in check while Ryou went for Mariku to collect Bakura.  
After two had passed Marik made sure that everyone that was supposed to be there quiet and ready as well as all the party food waiting in the kitchen to be brought out along with drinks as well as a chocolate cake that was waiting on the side that Marik and Ryou had spent the morning making while Mariku had put up decorations that the two smaller males couldn't reach when they all suddenly heard a car pull up in the drive way and some laughing, Marik smiled as all the light were switched off as the front door opened and they heard Ryous soft British accent

"Bakura! Stop that!" Ryou had shouted playfully as the two Albinos and Mariku walked into the living room as everyone jumped out to surprise Bakura

"Welcome Home Bakura!" Everyone shouted as Bakura looked around the room at everyone as he turned to Ryou

"What the fuck Ryou!"

"Well…I wanted you to feel welcomed back home. How best to do that then with a little party for you?" Ryou said softly as he removed his long trench coat and hung it up as Bakura walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as everyone sat nearby and spoke with him. Ryou smiled softly as he spoke with Marik in the kitchen while getting a chocolate cake prepared, the two spoke about the journey back to the apartment and how much Bakura was whining about not being able to sit with Ryou. They laughed and chuckled as they heard Mariku give the warning speech, so Ryou smiled softly and inhaled deeply as he picked up the cake and walked into the living room behind Marik as to keep the cake hidden. Ryou then slowly stepped to the side of Marik and placed the Cake on the table and smiled up at Bakura

"Welcome home 'Kura" Ryou said softly as Bakura smiled and pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply and passionately not caring that everyone was still around. After parting lips Bakura whispered his thanks into his Hikaris ear before the party fully started with music and laughter and even games, such as the famous amongst the gang 7 minutes in heaven spin the bottle style. Ryou was a little nervous about playing it but Bakura insisted he did as everyone sat in a circle, Yugi was the first to spin the bottle witch landed on Yami who everyone knew loved Yugi dearly so the two stood up and walked towards the kitchen witch they used for the 7 minutes in heaven. It didn't take long for Yugi to set up a plan with the others to somehow jinx the bottle to landing on Bakura when sweet little Ryou spun the bottle, so with a quick change and everyone ready Ryou sighed as he spun the bottle quickly covering his eyes to he couldn't see who the bottle landed on, suddenly he was grabbed by one wrist and dragged into the kitchen by none other than Bakura himself, this only made Ryou blush deeply as he was pinned against the door. Bakura smirked at his Hikari before kissing him deeply and grinding his hips against the others, Ryou let out a soft moan into Bakuras mouth making him blush more. The two did nothing but kiss and grind against each other for the whole 7 minutes, once the time was up Bakura walked back into the living room leaving a rather flustered Ryou leaning against the door panting. Everyone was having a laugh and loads of fun playing random games but soon everything started to die down as everyone soon started to leave to go home, all saying their good byes and being thanked for coming leaving only the two Albino males and the two Egyptians were left behind, so they decided to sit and watch a film so Bakura could relax a little as Ryou picked out the film they would watch, it was some messed up film about a haunted hospital. Bakura laughed at a lot of the deaths that happened as did Mariku but the two Light just shrugged it off, until Ryou explained to Marik that he was going to get changed for bed and then go to bed as he was tired with a sly wink. Marik nodded and gave him 15minutes before he whined at Mariku to take him home, it worked and the two Egyptians went home leaving Bakura standing in the hallway. He felt better being home now he just wanted to go to bed and sleep, but as he turned to walk towards the stairs he could hear Ryou calling his name. He smiled softly and walked up the stairs to find his bedroom door opened, he walked towards it to find that there was no one in his room or so he thought. As he closed the door behind him he walked over to his bed and sat down as he heard soft footsteps running towards him, he was just about to turn on his bedside lamp when he was pinned to his own bed. He looked up at the shadowed figure leaning over him as he reached for the lamp and flicked on the switched, kneeling over him in the black leather tight fitting trousers and long sleeved black top he had remembered from the night he went clubbing he blushed slightly, he knew now that it had been Ryou and now he wasn't afraid to pull the younger male towards him and kiss him deeply and run his fingers down his back. Ryou let out a soft moan as he slowly grinded his hips against Bakuras both of their arousals getting harder as Bakura growled lowly gripping Ryous hips to try and hold him in place, which only failed as Ryou moved his hips back and forth making Bakura groan slightly louder. As Ryou pulled away from their heated kiss he smiled down at his Yami as he slowly and teasingly pulled off his top to reveal his perfectly newly toned stomach and abs witch contained now no scars or bruises, Bakura felt his face burn as he just laid there watching as he slowly lifted his arms to allow Ryou to remove his own Tee-Shirt. Ryou then pressed his lips hard against his Yamis in a deep kiss before breaking away and kissing down Bakuras face to his neck where he nibbled softly and teasingly as he kissed down to his Yamis collar-bone and went lower and lower until he found himself at Bakuras nipples where he teased and played, using his tongue on Bakuras left nipple while his slender fingers worked on the other making them become slightly erected. Ryou then slowly licked his way down Bakuras body stopping at the his trouser line as he looked up at Bakura who was looking down at him with a red tinted face and amused eyes, Ryou giggled softly as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Bakuras trousers pulling them down slowly along with his boxers until he had removed them and chucked them to the floor, he then slowly and teasingly kissed and licked his way back up Bakuras body nipping softly at his thighs while one hand caressed the throbbing erection that waited and begged to be touched. Bakura arched his back and moaned out softly to his Hikaris touch not knowing how his precious Hikari knew what to do, he was soon brought back to reality when he felt soft lips touch the tip of his cock he moaned out more as he slowly ran his fingers through the younger males hair encouraging him to continue. Ryou slowly closed his eyes as he took his Yamis full length into his mouth opening his throat muscles slightly enough as he breathed easily through his nose while humming gently down his Yami shaft making him squirm and thrust his hips begging for a release witch he never got, feeling his Yami being close Ryou pulled back with a soft chuckle as he slowly removed his tight trousers and climbed swiftly back up his Yamis body. Bakura couldn't keep his hands to himself he pulled Ryou close for a deep kiss while grinding his hips upwards into Ryous making the younger male moan in pleasure and want, as the two separated for air Ryou carefully moved up Bakuras body more until he positioned himself perfectly in front of Bakura. Ryou didn't even have to say anything for Bakura to know what he wanted so he grabbed at Ryous cock and started suckling the tip softly just to hear his Hikari moan out, which came quickly as he soon engulfed Ryou fully in his mouth and throat sucking away as Ryou thrusted his hips in pleasure wanting more as he moaned out loudly digging his manicured nails into Bakuras hips as he leaned back. Bakura had teased and taunted Ryou enough so he let his Hikari go as he grabbed his hips and slammed him into the bed so he was now on top looking down into his Hikaris eyes, he smirked playfully as he attacked Ryous mouth and neck teasing him the way he had been teased just moments before hand. It didn't take long before both Albino males where begging for a release Bakura panting and shaking slightly to his Hikaris feather-light touches and Ryou panting and wanting more with his Yamis kisses. Ryou had tried to hold on for as long as he could as he finally just screamed out

"Fuck me Bakura! Please!" He pleaded as Bakura smiled and crawled up to face his Hikari as he pressed his lips hungrily against Ryous while pressing the tip of his throbbing cock at Ryou entrance pushing in slowly and teasingly, Ryou cried out more as the slow movements of his Yami was driving him quickly over the edge so he wrapped his legs around Bakuras waist pulling him closer. As soon as Bakura was fully sheathed within his Hikari he moaned out as he broke from the kiss and started to thrust into Ryou at a slow and steady pace being able to find that sweet bundle of nerves that made his Hikari scream his name out loud with every moan, Bakura teasingly slid in and out of Ryou as he felt Ryou scratching his shoulders and biceps

"Harder…Faster…Kura!" Ryou screamed out in moans that drove Bakura over the edge almost so he pulled back slowly and slammed into his Hikaris tight entrance getting harder and faster with his thrusting as he too started moaning. Both bodies dripping in sweat yet neither wanting to release, Ryous cries of pleasure mixed with groans that slipped from Bakuras throat became louder with every thrust that they made Bakuras bed shake and move across the floor. Ryou now wanting his release so badly started to pump away at his seemingly forgotten erection though he soon felt Bakuras hand case his and took over pumping faster making Ryou throw his head back screaming louder and louder as he soon released over his own chest, Bakuras stomach and hand all while shaking with pure pleasure Bakura soon followed with his own release after several more hard and fast thrusts. Throwing his own head back as he cried out in pleasure shouting his Hikaris name before collapsing upon Ryous chest panting and breathing heavily trying to get his own breathing stable while still shaking slightly with his orgasm, Ryou to panting heavily while running his fingers slowly up and down Bakuras back trying to control his breathing enough to be able to talk. They had laid together for several hours just relaxing before Bakura had enough strength to push himself up and rolled of Ryou and curled up behind him pulling him into his arms not wanting to let go

"I love you Ryou" Was the soft words Bakura whispered into Ryous ear before slowly kissing his neck sensually

"I love you to Kura" came Ryous reply as he managed to untangle himself from Bakura to turn and face him to curl up into his chest still panting slightly but more calmer, soon enough sleep took a hold of the two Albinos pulling them into a deep sleep curled and entangled together. The last thoughts that ran through Bakuras mind were simple little thoughts of making all his wrongs up to his Hikari who he now held tightly in his arms.


End file.
